Bad Boys, Good Girls
by The Doll
Summary: AU OOC How can so many things be wrong about their relationship, yet it feels so right? Wars are raging, races are brewing, and jealous enemies are mixed in together, all while one couple desperately tries to overcome it all.
1. Phenomenon

_Hey guys, it's me XweaponsXmistressX. Enjoy the story!! _

_Disclaimer: I will say this once for all the chapters , NARUTO, THE CARS, OR ANYTHING ELSE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I only own the plot...XP**  
**_

_**Bad Boys, Good Girls**_

_Chapter: 1 Phenomenon  
_

_  
VROOM_

"And the winner is the infamous Uchiha Sasuke once again!!!!" A certain loud mouthed blond yelled over the screaming crowd of teens.

The raven haired teen stepped out of his 2007 **C-West Nissan Silvia S-15**. It was sleek black with chromed spinners on each wheel. A grill as shiny as diamond and windows black like the night. Twin silver dragons spiraled on the car doors. He tosses his car keys to his best friend Naruto as many girls start to surround him and lavish him with compliments.

The other racer, a man named Fujin just glared at everything in his way as he fled the race track scene. Anger took over him quickly.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!! Your so awesome!"

"Marry me Sasu-chan!!"

"What a hot rod boy!"

However, unlike some of his friends, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't completely obsessed with girls. Sure, he may have dated a few girls, but never have there been a serious relationship. Never has he actually kissed a girl on the lips, but his current girlfriend Ami wanted to change that. She wanted to be his first and only love. Too bad for her though.

As Ami approached Sasuke in a jean mini skirt with a small red tube top and platform boots, the crowd around Sasuke got smaller. She smiled knowing that fact. She was Sasuke's girlfriend, and she to be treated with proper respect.

"Sasu _darling_! I'm so happy you won again!" She screeched as she flung her arms around her boyfriend who held an impassive look upon his face. He smirked to himself though. In his mind, a plan was forming.

Ami had tip-toed up to reach his lips to give him a kiss but his hand flew in front of her face.

"I think we should break-up." Was Sasuke's cold response. Ami gasped as did her friends. Sasuke's friends smirked and all started walking to their own separate cars.

"Wait! But it hasn't even been two weeks yet!!" She called after him.

"Good." The racing king remarked. Not even turning around to face his ex. Ami clenched her fist and gathered her group. Together they let in a small pink car.

"You really can't hold onto a girl for more than two weeks, can you?" Naruto asked as he threw back Sasuke's keys to him.

"Hn. Girls are unimportant. It's racing that matters." He answered gruffly. Sasuke got into his car and drove off to his mansion. Tomorrow was a school day, and his mom would cut his head off if he wasn't home in time before midnight.

And so, the racing king wins another match...

-X-

"Oi Sakura-chan!" Tenten called out. The rosette haired girl looked at her friend and ran to the table she sat upon. Tenten was not the only one there. Ino and Hinata were casually by their table as well.

Tenten sat upon the table with her legs on the seat. Hinata stood in front of the square table, clutching her music book. Ino was seat on the blue seat with her legs crossed.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Sakura asked as she stood in front of her best friends. They all smiled or grinned.

"Guess who won another match?" Ino asked slyly. It was nonsense to not understand what Ino had meant by match.

"Sasuke." Sakura simply said, although she hoped she was right.

"Bingo." Hinata inquired. Sakura sighed. "What does it matter if he won? He has his _girlfriend_ to cheer him on."

"On the contrary, my dear Saku-chan. Sasuke broke up with Ami-bitch yesterday after the race." Tenten said and smirked. The three girls caught the glimpse of happiness in Sakura's emerald eyes.

"So..he's single again. Now do you plan on telling him?" Ino asked as she finished polishing her nail.

"Nope." Came the pink haired girl's short response. Ino glared. Tenten smacked her hand to her forehead and Hinata sighed.

"Your unbelievable.." Ino muttered.

_SCREECH_

"Shut up Ino. Looks like your boyfriend is here anyway, and his friends came too." Sakura said. Ino hopped up from the table and bounded towards her boyfriend Shikamaru.

The lazy-genius strutted out of his green **Ford 1967 Mustang**. Ino quickly enveloped him in a hug and placed a chaste kiss on the lips. Shikamaru glanced at her attire and smirked.

"Nice clothes." He said as they kissed again. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata really didn't know why he said that in the first place. I mean they all wear the same uniforms but Ino spiced hers up a bit as did the other girls.

Ino had on a dark green long sleeved shirt with the sleeved rolled up to her elbows. She left two buttons undone at the top. Her black skirt came to her mid thigh and she wore the black sneakers. Sakura had her uniform the same way only she left one button undone and laced her sneakers with green laces. Tenten had her sleeves rolled up to her shoulders and the skirt came up three inches from her knees. She wore the green knee high socks but they had different sized holes cut into them for appearance. Hinata had the green sleeves rolled all the way down and her skirt was as short as Sakura and Ino's. She wore the green knee highs with the black sneakers like a good girl would.

All of them had their hair long and flowing. Ino's platinum blond hair was in a high pony tail as Tenten had her chocolate colored tresses into two buns. Hinata kept her bangs neat and violet hair flowed down to her waist. Sakura had her pink hair reaching to her waist almost with her bangs framing her angelic face.

Together, Shikamaru and Ino walked back to Ino's friends' table. In an instance, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto's cars parked in the three remaining spots.

Coming out of an orange **Nissan Fair Lady Z**, was none other than the class clown,Naruto Uzumaki. He parked next to Shikamaru's car and quickly scanned the few faces of friends.

"Hi guys!!" Naruto yelled and waved enthusiacticly at the group. He ran up to Sakura and Hinata and squished them both in a bone crushing hug.

"H-hey Naruto-kun." Hinata shyly said even though her back started hurting.

"Naruto! Let us go now!!" Sakura yelled. Naruto let both girls go and frowned when he earned a light punch on his head from Sakura.

"Geez Sakura-chan..." Naruto turned around and looked at Tenten and Ino with hopeful eyes.

"Back off." The two girls muttered. Naruto sighed.

"At least Hinata-chan likes my hugs!" Hinata blushed and shyly tried to hide behind Sakura who smiled at her friend's reaction.

"Hey Tenten," Ino began to say as she and Shikamaru held hands. "isn't that Neji?" Tenten slowly felt a blush coming to her cheeks but ignored it and turned to look the opposite way.

Neji Hyuuga pulled up in his pure white **Mazda RX-7**. He stepped out of his car and casually walked to the group.

"Good morning." He replied in his calm and deep voice. Sakura and Ino caught Tenten's blush reheating her face. They both smirked.

"Ohayou Neji." Some of the friends said back.

"Hey Neji!!" Naruto shouted.

"Troublesome... keep it down Naruto." Shikamaru complained.

Finally coming out of his winning car, Sasuke stepped out and sighed. For as soon as his car parked in his space, many, many fan girls came rushing by his side. Most of them dressed in the appropriate uniform but some others made the uniforms look more...sluttish.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"

"Go out with me Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh My God! He smiled at me!" Sasuke scowled and made his way through the screaming fans.

"He smiled at me you whore!"

"No he didn't bitch! He smirked at me!" One fan girl said proudly. As a result of this, it corrupted in a fight. Sasuke didn't really care about them so he just went towards the table of friends.

"Hn." He said loud enough for them to hear.

"Mornin' Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted once again causing Shikamaru to sigh and shake his head.

"Pipe down Naruto." Shikamaru stated. He rested his head on his girlfriend's shoulder and tried to take a quick nap before class began.

"Awe!!!" Ino cooed at her sleeping boyfriend. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Ino, he does that all the time...even in class he sleeps on your shoulder." The rosette haired girl pointed out.

"Whatever Miss-I-like-somebody-but-I'm-afraid-to-tell-him." This caused everyone except the sleeping teen to look at her. Hell, even Sasuke looked at her.

"What!?" Sakura shouted at them and blushed 30 shades of red. In her mind, she starting forming ways to kill Ino.

"Nothing..." Neji said.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered.

"Who do you like Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yelled.

"No one!" She yelled back. And just before Naruto could ask more questions, the bell rang.

Sakura latched onto Tenten's and Hinata's arms and speedily made they way into the building. Naruto and Neji following after them. Ino awoke her boyfriend and together they left with Sasuke right beside them.

"Hey Sasuke." Ino said as she as Shikamaru's hand wrapped around her waist. Said boy shifted his eyes to her.

"Since you and Ami-bitch are not goin' out anymore, do you like anyone now?" The blond asked as they headed to homeroom.

"Hn, nope. Even if I did like a girl in this school, we'd just break up after a week or two." Sasuke said gruffly as they made their way through room 107.

"He really can't hold onto a fine girl, can that Uchiha?" Shikamaru commented went Sasuke was far enough from them. Ino nodded and they both went to sit at their table.

Sakura sat next to the window with Tenten next to her. Then next to them were Hinata and Naruto. Behind those two were Shikamaru and Ino. Next to the couple were Neji then Sasuke. The sat directly behind the two girls. Now, in front of Sakura and Tenten were Ami and her friends.

Ami and Kyoko sat in front of them. Then Bara and Yukina sat next to them. Soon, more and more seats were crowded with other students such as Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shino, and more. Good thing the classroom was big, because there were about 28 students in the class.

Now, as the students waited for their sensei to appear, Sakura and Tenten were looking at how the guys in their group dressed.

Naruto had his dark green button-up on with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. His black and green stripped tie hung in his back pocket like he was a gangster, although Naruto was just a little kid in a grown-up's body. He wore the black baggy jeans and black sneakers. His hair was still a vibrant blond and unruly. His baby blue eyes changed to a sterling cerulean throughout the years.

Shikamaru had his dark green shirt unbuttoned and his black vest showed. Ino loved the look on him. His black jeans were baggy and the tie wasn't even seen on him at all. He wore the sneakers and kept his dark brown hair in a spiky pony-tail. His small black eyes remained closed as he slept on Ino's shoulder again.

Neji was actually dressed appropriately compared to the other guys. His shirt was buttoned all the way and the sleeves were rolled down to his wrists. The tie was neatly around his neck and his shirt was also placed neatly in his pants. His jeans seemed a bit less baggy then Naruto and Shikamaru's. He wore the sneakers and kept his long brown free of tangles. His lavender eyes were just like Hinata's except his were leaning towards more of a paler lavender.

Sasuke's uniform consisted of the green button-up which had the sleeves rolled to his elbows and he left three buttons undone. His tie hung loosely around his neck and his jeans were black and baggy. His though, had a silver chain hanging down the side. His sneakers were worn as well. His raven hair still stuck out in the back and his onyx eyes looked emotionless as ever.

To Sakura, he was like a perfectly carved statue with pale skin and stunning obsidian eyes. She sighed and Tenten rose a shapely brown brow.

"It's nothing Tenten-chan. Don't worry about it." Sakura said. Tenten let that subject drop.

"Hm...you know Sakura-chan, I heard from Neji that Sasuke's going to be in another race tonight. Why don't you come?" Tenten whispered lowly so the two boys behind them wouldn't hear.

"It's okay Tenten-chan. You know how my parents are. Besides, I have to go...somewhere today." Sakura muttered back. Tenten gave her an impassive look.

"Oh yeah? Where are you going?"

"Um...to my cousin Sasori's house?"

"Sure..."

"It's true!"

"Come now Sakura-chan. I know your parents better than that. They won't let you interfere with anyone after school now, will they?" Tenten guessed, disappointment written across her face. Sakura lowered her head.

"Tenten, please. You know that my parents want me to get into Konoha's top Medical School for college." Sakura whispered.

"But it's the last year of high school!" Tenten whined. "You deserve some freedom from those books you know!"

"But-"

"But nothing Sakura-chan. Your almost 18 and it's the last year of _high school_. Senior year is suppose to be fun, so Sakura-chan, I'll let you decide if you want to come to that race tonight or not." Tenten stated just as their sensei walked in.

"Good morning class." Kakashi said and grinned.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!!" Many students yelled.

"Heh. Anyway, the school's going under construction from the main hallway, pass the elective hallway, and math and english hall ways. Thanks to _someone's _little stunt they pulled which cause the school to almost collapse." Kakashi shifted his eyes to Sasuke and then turned away toward his novel. The young racing king smirked.

"You're so lucky that your parents are rich Uchiha." Kakashi muttered.

"It's not my fault those bastards wanted to race around the school." Sasuke stated. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, being as the hallways are closed off, your principal assigned all homeroom teachers to take care of their class. So for the time being, welcome to Kakashi's Free time Classroom!" Many students cheered. Free time from all the school work. Thank you Kami-sama!

"Now, don't disturb me." Kakashi said, a hint of threat lacing his words. He sat down in his comfy chair and pulled out his novel once again.

-X-

"So Ami-chan, how are you going to get Sasuke-sama back?" Kyoko asked her leader. Bara and Yukina shifted towards the group as well.

"Hm...I'll seduce him." Ami smirked and started to tie the ends of her shirt into a bow. She tied it right under her breasts which exposed most of her flat stomach. Her skirt was already short and her sneakers were now replaced with black heels. She had combed her purple hair into a side part and left it down.

She stood up from her seat and made her way towards Sasuke.

-X-

"Hey Tenten." A deep voice called. Tenten turned around to look at Neji.

"What?"

"You coming to the race tonight?" He asked. Tenten thought she heard a bit of hope in his voice.

"Hell yeah!" She replied. It was true. Tenten had the most freedom out of all four girls. Next was Ino, then Hinata and lastly Sakura, who actually had no freedom at all in Tenten's opinion.

"Good." Neji's eyes shifted toward Sasuke and then Sakura. Tenten saw his eyes shift between the two.

"Hey Sasuke," Tenten called. The racing king looked at the chocolate haired girl. "Can you convince Saku here to come to the race tonight?" Sakura's eyes perked up when she heard her name. Immediately she turned around.

"Tenten!"

"What Sakura!? You know you should come. It's so cool!" Tenten shouted. Neji nodded his head in agreement.

"I told you I'd _try_ to come. It's no guarantee though." Sakura said. Her eyes locked with Sasuke's and she felt a blush creeping to her cheeks.

"If she doesn't want to go Tenten, she doesn't have to." Sasuke said and broke eye contact with Sakura. Tenten huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine." Neji snickered.

"What are you laugh-" "Oh Sasuke-kun!!" A shrill voice interrupted Tenten.

Tenten and Sakura turned around to see Ami-bitch standing next to Sasuke and Neji's table. Both girls made a disgusted face at her uniform.

Ami winked at Sasuke causing Tenten to fake gag.

"Sasuke-kun, won't you be my boyfriend again? I _really, really_ miss you." Ami puffed out her chest, trying to make it bigger. Sasuke glanced at Ami and then back out the window.

"Get out of my sight. We're over Ami." He replied in a harsh tone. Ami flinched but was determined not to give up. She advanced towards Sasuke.

"_Please_ Sasu-kun. I _need _you." She moaned. Sakura and Tenten threw another disgusted look at her.

"Get the hell away from here Ami. Or if you don't, I'll hurt you." He threatened, fed up with the girl in front of him. Ami flinched harder and spun on her heal. Fake tears brimming her eyes. Sakura and Tenten couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't you two shut the hell up! At least I _can_ get a boyfriend if I wanted too. But can Miss Goody To-Shoes and Miss Tomboy get a guy? Nope!" Ami shouted and snickered. Tenten grew angry.

"Back off bitch. Guys only want to screw you, that's why you have so many boyfriends." Tenten countered.

"Hmph! Well I don't see Pinky saying anything back. I guess she really will end up alone." Ami retorted. Sakura looked at Ami and glared hard at her.

"What, afraid to say anything back you bitch?"

"Back off Ami-bitch!" Tenten yelled.

"Come on wittle Sakura, say something. Or are you afraid?" Ami kept coming.

"Shut up Ami!" Tenten shouted and arose from her seat.

"Or maybe Sakura's a lesbian which is why she doesn't have any boyfriends." Ami smirked at her own comment.

"Ami!" Tenten yelled and was ready to raise her fist at her when Sakura spoke.

"Why don't you go back to your little bitches, slut and leave us alone. As a matter of fact leave everyone alone. Can't you see your not wanted by any of us here? Now run along Ami-bitch. Your servants await you." Sakura said. Her voice calm yet threatening. Ami stood there speechless. Sasuke smirked.

This girl had comebacks, and he could tell she was mentally strong. He'd like to get to know her more than you'd think now. And so he planned.

"OOOOH! Ami got served!" Naruto yelled all the way from the other side of the room. It seems the argument got so big that everyone in the class heard what went on. Many people were laughing at Ami for Sakura's excellent dis.

"Nice dis Sakura!"

"Haha Ami! You deserved that!"

"Good comeback Sak!"

Ami glared at everyone and went back to her group. Sakura smirked. She liked this side of her, but how did it get there?

_'Oh well. That was pretty bold of me though. Haha...' _

Sakura then smiled as Tenten was congratulating her on the awesome comeback.

"Now that was a bad-ass Sakura-chan!" Tenten said and laughed. Sakura joined in laughing. Maybe this forming Sakura would be her key to finally getting the freedom she deserved.

This feeling in Sakura was phenomenal. This new Sakura could be a major advantage in her life.

But, then a thought came. What would her parents say when she'd cross over to a life of study-less days and racing nights?

She instantly turned back to normal Sakura. This 'inner' Sakura was going to be trouble for her life now.

-X-

_'Just you wait bitch...you'll be humiliated in front of everyone if you do in fact show up for tonight's race...Just you wait.'_ A mischievous girl thought as she wickedly grinned. Her little minions laughing.

-

-

-

_ Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon. Now let's make it  
loud, let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon. Roll! Open your soul, maybe lose  
control inside of this phenomenon, just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to  
this phenomenon._

_ -X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Review if you like. The ending song is Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Krutch. Awesome band!!  
_


	2. A Night of Fun

_WHOA! I'm uber-happy with all the reviews and stuff that I got for BBGG so far! I mean like right after I posted it on FF, an hour later I went to check my e-mail and I got like 25 emails from FAN FICTION about Bad Boys, Good Girls! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Now, for chapter 2!_

_Chapter 2: A Night of Fun  
_

The night of the race, Sakura and her mother and father were having a peaceful dinner on the dining room table.

Takeshi Haruno was a very serious yet hilarious father. His dashing red messy hair and piercing green eyes stood out of all his features. He was forty-five and loved his wife and daughter very much. He was a manager of three Konoha National Banks.

Yuki Haruno was a very beautiful and sophisticated mother. She had short dark pink tresses and sandy brown eyes. She was a bit taller than Sakura by a mere two inches. Yuki was forty-four and loved her family to death. She worked as a secretary at Uchiha Corp.

Both parents made good money, and have given Sakura almost everything she's ever wanted.

-X-

"So Sakura, how was your day at school?" Her father asked as he was about to eat a piece of meat. Sakura looked up from her dinner and answered.

"It was good. We're going to be in homeroom for a few months because of an accident in the hallways." She simply said and went back to eating.

Her mind flooded with decisions to either go to the race tonight or stay home. Yuki took notice of this.

"Sakura, sweetie, is something troubling you?" Her soft voice asked. Once again Sakura looked up to meet her mother's eyes.

"It's nothing mom. I was just pondering about when Ino asked me to go to the mall." She lied quickly.

"You know the answer though, correct?" Yuki replied as she sliced her meat perfectly and slowly placed it in her mouth.

"I know mom." Sakura announced, with a bit of anger in her voice. She got up from her seat.

"I think I'll go study now. We might have a pop quiz in Kakashi's class tomorrow. Night!" She called as she started heading up the stairs.

Yuki and Takeshi looked after their daughter. The mother of one bit her lower lip and continued eating.

"You know Yuki, maybe we should give Sakura a bit more time to be with her friends." Takeshi said as his eyes locked with his wife's. Yuki dropped her knife and fork on the plate.

"Takeshi! Sakura has got to get into that medical school, and she can only do that if she works hard and attains a scholarship! Friends are here to just pass the time by for her." Yuki replied and closed her eyes.

"Well honey, she apparently has the brains for getting a scholarship, and it's her last year of high school! Shouldn't Sakura at least go to the mall with her friends?" Takeshi answered. His smile on his face was small but Yuki still saw it and narrowed her eyes.

"I'll think about it Takeshi...but let's finish our own dinner up." Yuki announced and turned her attention back to her food.

"I think you should have a talk with Sakura tonight."

"I might as well dear...because you'll never get off my case with this whole let-Sakura-have-freedom-thing." Yuki replied and sighed. Takeshi smirked.

-X-

_BlossomTenshi28 has signed on._

_BlossomTenshi28: Hey Tenten, Ino, Hinata..._

_10Weapons10: Why so gloomy? XD  
_

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: Aren't you coming to the race tonight Sak?_

_SnowPrincess27: I think I can go because Neji nii-san is going._

_10Weapons10: YAY! Hinata's comin'! _

_BlossomTenshi28: Uh..my mom won't let me have any freedom...but I have a plan to get to the race._

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: BOOYAH! That's mai gurl!_

_10Weapons10: Ino! speak right!! AND TELL US THE PLAN SAKURA!_

_SnowPrincess28: You guys...I think I can hear Ino all the way to my house.._

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: HEY! _

_BlossomTenshi28: XD...anyway, I'm going to sneak out of my room...and come to the race...after my parents are asleep of course._

_10Weapons10: AWESOME! but...how are you going to get down a second story floor? You definitely can't go through the first floor door of else your parents will know._

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: Tenten...Sakura has a balcony in her room...and there's a huge ass vine that grows next to it. _

_SnowPrincess27: Wow Ino-chan...I'm impressed. :)_

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: HEY!! _

_BlossomTenshi28: XDXDXD...well you guys figured it out! But..here's the thing..what do I wear?_

_10Weapons10: Something hot..._

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: Something SEXY!_

_SnowPrincess27: Something casual._

_BlossomTenshi28: Um...hot and sexy are out of the way...maybe something casual._

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: But SAKURA-CHAN! U gotta dress sexyifulicious for all the hot guys! -drools-  
_

_10Weapons10: Don't you have a boyfriend? -sweat drop-_

_BlossomTenshi28: Sexyifulicious? You effin' made that up..._

_SnowPrincess27: XD...you guys, I have to go now...My dad is going to lecture Neji nii-san about protecting me when we get to the "mall." Bye girls, see you all tonight at 9!_

_SnowPrincess27 had signed off._

_Everyone: BYE HINATA! _

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: So the race is at nine...hm too bad we can't help Sakura__ find clothes, eh Tenten? _

_BlossomTenshi28: Hell no...you guys are not coming to my house!_

_10Weapons10: Awe! Ah well..we tried Ino._

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: Pfft...fine, but you betta dress sexy 'n' hott girl! _

_BlossomTenshi28: Whatever...crap! My mom is knocking on my door! TTYL at the race! BYE!_

_BlossomTenshi28 has signed off._

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx and 10Weapons10: HEY! UNFAIR! _

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx and 10Weapons10 has signed off._

Sakura quickly turned off the screen of her flat black computer and pulled out her Math Textbook.

"Sakura sweetie, may I come in?" Yuki said outside the white door.

"Sure mom." Sakura replied back just as Yuki opened the door.

The elder Haruno woman took a seat on Sakura's bed as Sakura whirled around in her chair to face her mother.

"So...what's up mom?"

"I've been thinking about our deal with you getting into Konoha Medical College." Yuki announced. This certainly got Sakura's attention.

"Oh? I thought the deal was you guys help me pay to get into KMC and I attain a scholarship as well by studying and being number one genius in school." Sakura muttered.

"Yes well, I've come to talk to you about your friend problems. Your father and I are sorry that we can't allow you to see your friends often, but if you really want to get into KMC, then you have to show us you want it." Yuki replied. She neatly folded her hands onto her lap.

"But that's what I've been doing mom!" Sakura lashed out.

"Sakura!"

"No mom! Don't 'Sakura' me! You know I want to be a doctor and KMC is a great school that would probably already accept me if I wasn't still in high school! Yet you don't believe in me enough to notice that I'm actually that good to go to college now..." Sakura said and turned away from her mother.

"I'm tired of turning down offers to go out with my friends. Even they want to get into great colleges. Ino wants to go to a beauty school, Tenten wants to major in the Ninja Arts of Weapons, and Hinata wants to go to a Culinary Academy or Musical group! My _friends _ have aspirations as well mom and they intend to make their dreams come true." Sakura shouted and clutched her shirt.

"Sakura...that's enough. I didn't come to talk to you tonight to start a fight. I came because your father and I will maybe now allow you to 'hang out' with your friends." Yuki said in a mellow voice. Sakura instantly turned around.

"You will?!" She exclaimed. Yuki sighed and nodded her head.

"But, rules, you ask us first in person if you can be with your friends." Yuki stated. Sakura nodded.

"You are to be home before 6 o'clock." Sakura gasped but shut up and nodded.

"We are free to call you anytime between the time you get out of school and the time you return home from your friends." Sakura screamed.

"MOM! That's unfair!"

"Who said I would be fair? I still want you to earn that scholarship, and I am against you still going out with your friends. Young lady, you better be glad your father brought up this issue with me, or right now, you wouldn't even be allowed to see your friends." Yuki strictly said. Sakura smiled and hugged her mother.

"Thanks mom. Tell dad I say thanks too. I think I'll hit the sack for now. Night!" Sakura said as her mom got up to leave her room. Yuki kissed her daughter on her forehead and left without another word.

"Yes!" Sakura whispered happily. She glanced towards the clock and saw it read 8:23.

"Crap, I gotta get ready."

-X-

Sakura was now dressed in a red zip up arm-less shirt. She wore a darker red short skirt with a black belt. Under the skirt she wore long tight black jeans. She pulled on her long black boots and laced them with red laces. She glanced in her vanity mirror and made sure she looked good.

She looked in her jewelery box and found a gold chain with a red gem in it. She put it on and smirked. She looked damn different and she enjoyed it.

"Oh crap...I can feel her inside of me." She harshly whispered to herself. It was fifteen minuted to the race and Sakura was just about to leave.

She pressed her ear against her door, making sure she heard her parents t.v. low on volume. She could also faintly hear the sounds of her dad snoring.

"Perfect..." She quietly went towards her medium sized balcony. She looked around to make sure everything was secure.

Slowly, Sakura jumped over the balcony ledge and grasped the vine under it. She held a firm grip and slowly she began to creep downwards.

Finally, she made it to the bottom and her heels grazed against the cut grass. Everything was so dark but with the help of the street lights, she could be able to get in time to the race.

"Good thing I live close to the race..." She muttered and started to sprint in her heels to the race.

"Aren't I sooo smart.." She sarcastically said to herself.

_**'Oh stop talking to yourself...' **_

_'How the hell said that!' _

**_'Me, your inner self. -laughs maniacally-'_**

_'Oh my god...I'm going crazy, aren't I?'_

_**'No...your just in shock that the sexy and wild side of you is finally coming out.'** _

_'Huh...oh whatever, just get back inside my head and stay locked up there!'_

_**'Hehe, don't worry outter Sak. I'll be back before you know it.'** _

_'Uh huh...' _

Sakura finally reached her destination. She winced as she felt a bit of pain in her feet from the run in heels. She looked around and saw almost everybody from school there.

"Oi Sakura-chan!" Tenten voice called out. Sakura whirled around and saw her best friends there with the guys.

"Hey! I finally came, ne?" Sakura smirked.

"Wow Sakura! You look hot girl!" Ino exclaimed. The rosette haired girl's smirk widened.

"And she smirks now too." Tenten gestured to Sakura's mouth. The girls bust out laughing.

Sakura took the time to notice her friends' appearnaces.

Tenten wore a brown tank top with a green heart on the center. She wore camouflage baggy capris and brown boots. Her hair was still in two buns only this time, she stuck a chop stick in each bun.

Ino wore a purple halter top with glitter all over it. She also wore a jean min skirt and black high heels. Her hair was down and she wore many accessories.

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked. She suddenly clutched her head as she felt 'inner Sakura' trying to taking over again.

"Neji has to keep an eye on his cousin of else Hinata's dad will kick Neji out of the family...or some crap like that. They're up in the front with Sasuke." Ino said and turned her attention to her boyfriend. Sakura almost blushed at Sasuke name mention but then looked at Ino's boyfriend.

"THAT'S SHIKAMARU?!" Sakrua exclaimed.

"Yeah..and?" The lazy genius asked. He wore a white button up with light blue jeans.

"Wow...I've never seen your hair down..Haha you look like a male model!" Sakura said as Tenten laughed along.

"Sakura-chan!! How could you forget me?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura turned around and was instantly hugged by Naruto.

"Na-ru-to, LET GO!" He instantly let go and grinned. Naruto on the other hand was wearing an orange short sleeved shirt with black short that came a bit over his knees.

"It's good to see you on the race track too Sakura-chan!" Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Same ole' Naruto..."

"Alright people, let's go to the front so we can see Sasuke verses some other poor soul." Tenten chuckled darkly. Everyone shifted their eyes back and forth and wordlessly followed Tenten.

-X-

"ALRIGHT EVERY! TONIGHT ANOTHER VICTIM- I MEAN PERSON HAS ASKED TO RACE AGAINST YOUR DRIFT KING, UCHIHA SASUKE!" Naruto's loud voice boomed over the crown. Everyone gave their attention to him.

"NOW, ON THE COUNT OF THREE, WE BEGIN!"

Sakura, and the gang were all in front next to Sasuke's winning car. The Drift King sat on the hood of his car with his hands in his pockets.

Sakura gazed at him. He had a black wife beater on that had a silver dragon on the back. He wore black baggy jeans and black sneakers. His tank top gave the girls a good view of his muscular arms and chest.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt someone gazing at him and turned to look at Sakura who was less then a foot away from him.

He smirked at her and she melted inside. Sakura bit her lower lip but forced a small smile on her face.

"RACERS TAKE YOUR POSITION!" Sasuke looked at Naruto and then looked back at Sakura. Said girl felt her face heating up in a blush. Sasuke got in his winning car and started the engine.

The other victim got in his car and revved up his own engine. Sakura couldn't get a clear look at him but she had a gut feeling that this would be an intense race.

"ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GOOOOO BABY!!"

_VROOM!!_

Both cars took off at amazing speeds. The crowd of teens started running after each race car and cheered them on. Sakura and the gang were ahead of them though.

Sasuke's Nissan Silvia was speeding up faster and faster, but the opponent's fiery red** Mazda RX-8 **was right behind him.

-X-

_'Please be safe Sasuke-kun...' _Sakura thought in her head as the crowd finally stopped their running and looked after the cars.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" A timid voice said behind her. Sakura eyes met lavender pools.

"Hinata-chan! There you are!!" Sakura embraced her friend. Hinata had a light blue dress on that was thin strapped and came to her mid thigh. She wore light blue jeans under it and blue and white sneakers.

"Hey..." A gruff voice said. Sakura turned to look at Neji and laughed.

"You sound dead Neji! Haha." She continued. He had wore a white vest with beige baggy jeans and diesel sneakers.

"Got that right Saku-chan!" Tenten added.

"Tch." Neji made a sound and turned his attention back towrads the race as everyone else.

-X-

"Damn it! This guy won't give up, will he?" Sasuke cursed. He was already at 123 mph and soon the drifting would commence.

Quickly Sasuke thought up of a plan to throw the other racer off guard.

He accelerated less on the gas petal, making it drop to a low 55 mph. Next he quickly turned but not into a full lock, and disengaged the clutch quickly.

Once he felt the car starting to slide, he re-engaged the clutch and with a quick counter steer, he applied the throttle smoothly.

Sasuke checked his rear view mirror and smirked. His plan worked.

The other racer had abruptly stopped driving after Sasuke slowed down and now he was kinda stuck between the path because of the insane drifting.

"Gotcha'." Sasuke commented and speed away. The winning mark showing in his path.

-X-

"Look, he's wining!!" Ino cheered.

"GO SASU-KUN!!!" A very loud and obnoxious voice said behind us. Sakura and her friends turned around to meet Ami and her gang.

"Oh hell no..."Ino and Tenten muttered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Pinky. Looks like she finally came to a race." Ami said and smirked. Sakura felt herself growl under her breath.

"Do you want a repeat from this morning Ami?" Sakura threatened.

"Please Sakura, your words are nothing. They worthless pieces of trash unless you know how to fight back without having your little," Ami glances toward Tenten, Ino and Hinata. "**whores** back you up." Ami's smirk widened. Suddenly, another crowd formed around them.

"Bitch you did not call us WHORES! Look at how you dress compared to us!" Ino was about to tackle Ami but Tenten and Shikamaru held her back.

"Ino, calm down!" They said.

Truth to be told, Ino was correct. Ami, Kyoko, Bara, and Yukina all dressed...slutty.

Yuki had on long blue jeans on but she wore them with a bikini top and a shirt thrown over the top but kept unbuttoned. Her short blond hair in a bun.

Bara had wore a small red dress with long black boots. The dress was cut intentionally low as well. Her brown hair was tied into two low pony tails.

Kyoko wore blue halter top with black short shorts. She had blue pumps on and her long waist-length black hair was tied into a bid braid.

As for Ami, she wore a white tube top that looked as if it were ready to fall off any minute now. She added a purple mini-skirt to it with white five inch high heels. Her purple hair was down again and parted down the middle.

"Tch...sluts." Ino muttered. Ami and her gang fumed. She turned to walk away.

"So, running away Ami?" Sakura spoke up and smirked. Inner Sakura was coming out again.

"Hmph!" Ami took another step but Sakura's voice stopped her again.

"Maybe this time, my words will sting you Ami-bitch." Ami turned around.

"Well that got her attention..." Tenten remarked.

"Ami, you have called me some really crazy names, but if you DARE, bring my best friends into this, you''ll wish you never messed with Haruno Sakura!"

From afar, our DK won the match, and he saw what Sakura had to say to Ami. His smirk widened with ever word. Sasuke made his way through the crowd and in front of both girls.

Ami had fake tears in her eyes as Sasuke arrived and Sakura looked pissed off.

"Oh Sasu-kun! This girl picking on me again!" Ami wailed, once gain forgetting that she was dumped. She clutched his right arm in a tight embrace.

"You are the true whore here Ami. Now get off my arm." His voice icy yet humorous to those around him. Sasuke brushed her off his arm and turned to face Sakura. The crowd around them waiting to see what happens.

"You've got guts Sakura..." The Drift King said and flashed his eyes to her. Sakura smirked.

Now, outter Sakura would normally begin to blush and feel weak in the knees, but Inner Sakura has taken over the body tonight.

Sakura slowly walked closer to him and leaned onto his left arm.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun. You had a fine race as well...winner." Sakura whispered into his ear. Her arms started to circle around his neck as his unconsciously went around her waist.

"WOOO!" The crowd started shouting.

"Kiss her teme!" Naruto yelled.

"DO IT!" Others encouraged.

"Come on Sak! Kiss him!" Ino shouted.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and he looked at her. Both teens smirked and leaned closer and closer. The mouthes centimeters apart.

Ami clenched her fists and grew angrier. She was going to stop this kiss if it was the last thing she did.

Ami swung her fist out and punched Sakura in the gut right before her lips touched Sasuke's.

Sakura fell to the ground, but Sasuke caught her just in time. Everyone shut up after that and glared.

Ino, Tenten, and even Hinata glared.

Neji, Naruto, and the lazy Shikamaru glared.

Hell, even Sasuke glared.

Each glare pointed direct to Ami Wantanabe. The biggest bitch of Konoha High!

"Serves you right Pinky! I'm suppose to be Sasuke's first kiss!!" Ami yelled at Sakura who was now standing up with her hand on her stomach.

Sasuke looked at Sakrua and swore he saw her eyes flash a menacing black.

"Look here...Ami-bitch." Sakura voice was slowly cracking because of the impact form the punch. "If you wanna play this dirty little game, then friggen continue bitch...just friggen continue it!

"Because I know when I'm older and living larger than life itself, you'll be supported still by your mommy and daddy while also working as a stripper.

"And you know what Ami, I won't ever sink to your level of immaturity for as long as you live. Now, get out of my way!" Sakura yelled and let go of Sasuke. She walked past Ami and scowled.

"Immature bitch." Sakura downright said.

The crowd laughed at the now reputation ruined Ami Wantanabe.

Sasuke watched Sakura's back as she left the track. He inwardly smiled.

That girl definitely had the characteristics he looked for in a girl. He smirked and headed back to his car.

-X-

Sakura was panting from all the running she did to get back to her house.

Quietly she climbed up the vines again and stumbled onto the balcony. She limped her way onto her bed and took off the boots.

Sakura massaged her aching feet and sighed.

_**'Well girl, we did it. Your reputation tomorrow at school should be legendary!'**_

_'Shut the hell up! Becasue of you I might get into so much trouble now.'_

_**'HEY! Our parents are asleep and the door's locked! I'm positive they don't know a thing about tonight.'**_

_'...Yeah..maybe I'm just tired. Look Inner Sakura, I need you to stop taking over my body in the night! I can't put up with these fights forever you know!'_

_**'Yeah, yeah. But hey, at least we were close to kissing Sasuke!' **_

_'Yeah...if only he liked the real me...not you Inner Sakura.' _

_'Well, good night. It's Friday tomorrow and last day of school until Saturday and Sunday pass. The friggen Monday comes again. Night!' _

Sakura dressed in her red pj's and slipped under the covers of her bed. With a quick glance at the clock, it was five minuted to twelve.

-X-

The next morning at school, everyone praised Sakura for another sweet dis at Ami.

When class started, Ami had not even shown her face in school.

"Bet she's crying her eyes out!" Ino and Tenten snickered.

"She's probably afraid of Sakura-chan now." Hinata added. Naruto slung an arm over Hinata's shoulder and grinned.

"Sakura-chan is the new queen of Konoha High now!!" Hinata blushed at his actions.

"You guys are so weird..."Sakura muttered but smiled. She laughed as did her friends.

-X-

"Oi Sasuke." Neji whispered.

"Hn?"

"You know what...I think you found yourself a girl to keep." Sasuke shifted his eyes to the male Hyuuga.

"A girl to keep, eh?" Sasuke smirked and Neji lifted his eye brow.

"Just don't hurt her...okay, Sasuke." A new voice said. Shikamaru walked up to them and started talking.

"Since when do you care about Sakura?"

"Since she hooked me up with Ino." Shikamaru remarked back and smirked.

"Do us a favor Sasuke, and make your move quick, because I hear, a lot of new kids are transferring to Konoha High because their old school got demolished. It's temporary though." Neji stated.

"Hn..."

"And maybe a few guys from that school might want a piece of Sakura as well." Shikamaru whispered as Sasuke glared at him.

"Get out of my face Nara, Hyuuga." Sasuke said and peered out the window next to him. His thoughts were traced with what Neji and Shikamaru said.

_'If I go out with her...It'll end badly no matter how hard we'd try to stay together...' _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A night of fun, and a night of mysteries. Will he ask her...or will he not?  
_

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_WOOT..! So, did ya guys enjoy it? Well, please please please leave a review! I'd be sooo happy and maybe make the next chapter long and quicker with an update! PLEASE R&R! Thankies to all! -gives you all plushies- _


	3. The Great Escape

_WOOT! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! Now onward to chapter 3!! Ahem..there's a lot of **OOC** in here...hehe.  
_

_ Chapter 3: The Great Escape  
_

After a week went by since the that race track incident, Sakura became very popular amongst the school. However where popularity means being a celebrity, Ami always found her way back to being Konoha's reining Queen.

It didn't bother Sakura that much anyway since Inner Sakura hadn't come out in a while.

As for this weekend, the gang were planning on going to Suna for a trip.

"In honor of Sakura's freedom, we shall head to Suna in search of shopping mall, hotels, and beaches!" Tenten and Ino announced to their lunch table with a noble stance.

"Uh...we're going where...!!?!?" Sakura shouted, nearly chocking on her food.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. We should get out of Konoha this weekend anyway since it'll be raining." Neji said as Shikamaru and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"YEAH! LET'S GO TO SUNA FOR A MINI-VACATION!" Naruto shouted. Sakura began to panic.

"Crap...I don't think I can go if its away for a whole weekend in Suna!"

"But didn't your parents give you the right to chill with us?" Ino asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah, she did...until six o' clock everyday!" Sakura shouted.

"NOT FAIR!" Tenten and Naruto yelled causing even more attention to draw towards their table.

"Hm...don't you have a cousin living in Suna?" Hinata asked. Sakura widened her eyes.

"Sasori?! Of course!!"

"Yeah! You can pretend to be staying with him until we come back Sunday night!" Ino said and grinned.

"Tch. Ino it's not that easy, is it Sakura?" Shikamaru asked and glanced at the silent pink haired girl.

"Shikamaru's right...My parents would let me go to Sasori's condo but..." Sakura's voice trailed off.

"BUT...?" Everyone except Neji and Sasuke said.

"Sasori is evil! WAH!" Sakura cried. Her friends sweat-dropped.

"He's evil?" Neji asked.

"He'll let me come to his place but when he finds out that I'll be staying at a hotel with you guys...he's so going to want in on this." Sakura stated.

"So...just tell him to come and keep it a secret. I'm sure we can find a few girls for him there...hehe." Naruto slyly said and grinned mischievously. Ino bonked him over the head.

"BAKA. I'm sure he won't come just because of girls, right Sakura-chan?" Ino smiled at Sakura as the rosette haired girl bit her lower lip.

"Um...not right."

"EH?! You mean your cousin is girl obsessed!" Ino and Naruto shouted. Hinata, Tenten, and even Shikamaru laughed.

"Ah...sure let's go with that...plus if he comes with us...then I'm assuming Deidara will come too." Sakrua looked at Ino who widened her eyes.

"Who's Deidara?" Everyone except Sasuke asked. It seems our Dk was too deep in thought to be paying attention to the table conversation.

"Ino's _lovable_ cousin." Sakura teased. Ino turned red.

"Argh...I hate Deidara! He's so annoying..." Ino complained. Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Tenten snickered.

"How's he annoying?" Hinata asked and giggled.

"He's always asking me 'Hey Ino, you gotta boyfriend yet?' And then if I say no, he'll tackle me and so begins the wrestling match." Ino sighed.

"But now Ino, you have a boyfriend." Tenten said and pointed with her index finger to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, so what would Deidara do then?" Neji asked and raised a brow.

"Deidara...will come after Shikamaru." Ino stated and Shikamaru widened his eyes.

"Um...is your c-cousin against cloud gazing, lazy guys?" The Nara child asked.

"Uh huh! Deidara's too energetic and fierce when it comes to family stuff." Ino and Sakura said in sync, trying to make Shikamaru scared.

"O-oh...Well I guess I won't be going this weekend if I'm to die." Shikamaru sighed and lazily went back to eating his lunch.

"But it is your fate to die this weekend then." Neji announced with a serious tone. Everyone suddenly got very creeped out by Neji's words except for the not-paying-attention-Uchiha.

"NEJI!" They yelled.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for believing in fate and destiny..." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Now that was retarded Neji." Sasuke finally said. Everyone turned to him.

"SO HE SPEAKS!" Naruto and Ino joked. Sasuke glared at them but afterwards rolled his eyes. What's the point of glaring at two hyperactive blonds if they won't stop the jokes?

"That reminds me..." Tenten had an evil glint in her eye and Sakura could see it.

_'OH NO! Tenten is going to talk about the other night at the race...and with the almost kiss...and Ami!'_

Tenten could feel her best friend pleading for her not to bring up the incident at the track so she went onto a different subject.

"Um..are you coming to the trip Sasuke?" Sasuke finished the last of his lunch and glanced at Tenten. Then his eyes suddenly made their way to Sakura's eyes.

"Maybe." And with that he broke the eye contact and got up form his seat to throw away his lunch tray.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE?" Half of the group yelled. Sasuke smirked and the bell rang indicating that lunch was over.

"See ya later." The Uchiha stated.

-X-

_RING_

_RING_

_RI- "Yo?"_

"Hey Sasori!" Sakura's cheerful voice replied over the cell phone.

_"Hey little cousin. What's with the sudden call?" Sasori's deep voice asked._

"Do you think I could spend the weekend at your house?" Sakura asked yet somewhat lied.

_"Che. Really now?" He sounded amused._

"Um...you know I'm lying don't you...?" Sakura sighed.

_"Yeah Sak. Look, you can come to my condo, but when you get here, you better tell me what's going on, okay?" Sasori smiled over the phone, imagining how happy his little cousin would be._

"YAY! Thanks Sasori!"

_"But...do Aunty Yuki and Uncle Takeshi know?" Sasori asked quickly._

"Crap...now I just have to tell them." Sakura sighed once more.

_"Well I'm sure they will, since I'm your favoritest cousin! Hehe." _

"Ah..sure. You know dad will let me, it's just mom. I'll beg even if I have to."

_"Aa. Well, I gotta go cousin. Me and Deidara have some business to do." Sasori inwardly grinned._

"Let me guess, girls again Sasori?" Sakura shook her head.

_"NO...this time we're going to an art show in Suna." Sasori replied._

"Uh huh..."

_"Fine, believe what you want Sakura. Well, got to go, Ja' ne." _

"Ja' ne Sasori, thanks for letting me stay over too! JA!" Both cousins hung up the phones.

-X-

"Hello mom, dad." Sakura said and smiled as her parents called her downstairs for dinner.

"Well you seem to be happy Sakura-chan. Any plans for the weekend?" Takeshi asked his daughter who nodded her head.

"Sasori is letting me stay at his condo this weekend so we could hang out!" Yuki widened her sandy brown eyes.

"Thats sounds like a good idea. You two are the only grandchildren so it's good you and Sasori are acting like brother and sister." The red haired man said and smiled.

"TAKESHI!" Yuki shouted in a warning tone.

"What? She 17 and deserves to _at least _be with her cousin!"

"Mom...please? You know Sasori would never let anything happen to me. Plus, isn't he your most favoritest nephew?!" Sakura asked with a peachy tone.

"Hm. He's my only nephew, but you are right. Sasori does treat you like a sister..." Sakura had hopeful eyes that her mom would only say yes then she could start packing for the trip to Suna!

"So...?" Takeshi and Sakura carried on.

"She can go, only if you promise to call every morning and night." Yuki softened her eyes and smiled. Sakura got up from her seat and hugged her mother.

"Thank you mom and dad!" She sat back down in her seat and the family of three began to eat the meal.

"Well, I think now's a good time to tell you all, my boss would like to have us over at his house for dinner!" Yuki announced and grinned.

"Ah...honey, when is this 'dinner' which you speak of?" Takeshi asked.

"And which 'boss' is this?" Sakura added.

"This dinner is to show my boss that I'm worthy of becoming a manager at one of the corporation buildings." Yuki stated, still grinning.

"Wow...so who's which boss's house will we be at?" Sakura asked.

"Mr. Fugaku Uchiha." And for the second time that day, Sakura nearly chocked on her food again.

-X-

"Crap...crap...crap." Sakura repeated over and over again as she started packing her bag for Suna.

"Why does it have to be Sasuke's house?!" She yelled in her room.

_**'Hey, we can try to steal a kiss from him then!'**_

_'You shut up! If you hadn't done...what you did that night then this wouldn't be so awkward!'_

_**'Girl, I did what I had to do, and you are now a bit more popular in school!'**_

_'Sure...just promise me you won't come out during this weekend please?!'_

_**'NO! I need to come out.'**_

_'Gr...stay inside my mind or else I'll never go near another male for as long as I live.'_

_**'AH! You bitch!'**_

_'I'm you...so you technically called yourself a bitch. Heh.'_

_**'You know what, go to hell Outter Sakura.'**_

_'Whatever, just promise me,. I need to set things straight between me and Sasuke-kun, okay?'_

_**'...Fine. But you owe me.'**_

_'Sure. You can come out during the next race.' _

_**'That's too long!'**_

_'Take it or leave it.'_

_**'Hm, fine.'**_

_'Good, now goodbye.' _

Sakura packed all what she needed for this trip.

She packed two sets of pajamas, two t-shirts, two tank tops, a bikini, one long pair of jeans, two shorts, and one skirt. She also had in the bag, her undergarments, toiletries, two pairs of sandals, and a small pouch with some make up. Sakura also remembered that since they were going to the beach, she'd carry along her favorite book, Twilight.

"Let's see, what else do I need?" The rosette haired girl said to no one.

"Ah, a hairbrush, and a beach towel!" She figured. She quickly packed and then pushed her bag off to the side.

Sakura decided since it was only around nine o' clock, she'd go online and see if any of her friends were on.

_BlossomTenshi28 has signed on._

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx has invited you for a chat. Accept or Decline?_

_BlossomTenshi has entered chat room._

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: WOO Sakura's here guys!_

_SnowPrincess27: Hey Sakura-chan._

_10Weapons10: Hola gals!_

_tr0bl3s0m3gUy: Yo. _

_BlossomTenshi28: Hey, it's Shikamaru?_

_XPuppetMasterX:Yo little cousin._

_ArtxBang: Sup? _

_BlossomTenshi28: What do ya no...Sasori and Deidara._

_FoxyKing10: That's not all who's here Sakura-chaaaan!_

_XFatedxProdigyX: Yup..._

_Ravenous23Uchiha: Hn._

_BlossomTenshi28: WOW! Like everybody that's going tomorrow is here! XD_

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: HELL YEAH, so are you going now?_

_BlossomTenshi28: YUP!!_

_10Weapons10: Yay, now we were correct to book five rooms!__  
_

_FoxyKing10: Everybody is going to share a room with someone? _

_XFatedxProdigyX: No shit Naruto._

_FoxyKing10: HEY!! SCREW YOU NEJI!_

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: CUT IT OUT NARUTO!_

_SnowPrincess27: Okay...um well being that we could only book the last remaining five rooms, we split it up. Two persons per room._

_tr0bl3s0m3gUy: that shouldn't be too hard._

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: yeah, since I'm going with SHIKA! ;P_

_BlossomTenshi28: Oh I see Ino...you bad girl!!_

_ArtxBang: LIKE HELL INO. Share a room with one of your girl friends._

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: WHAT? Why can't I share with my boyfriend? _

Everyone at home sweat-drops.

_XPuppetMasterX: I think what all these little pervs mean is Ino will probably "get it on" with Shikamaru._

_xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx: ...you people are NASTY MINDED LITTLE BEYOTCHES! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR LITTLE NECKS AND KILL YOU ALL IN A HORRIBLE, PAINFUL,-_

_We're sorry but xBeAuTiFuLxbLoNdEx __is no longer available. _

_BlossomTenshi28: XD OMG...Ino got kicked out of the chat room. I wonder who did it?_

_SnowPrincess27: Yes..I wonder indeed who kicked her out._

_10Weapons10: That wasn't very nice...I was looking forward to teasing Ino about her and Shikamaru sleeping together in a room._

_ArtxBang: Tch...my cousin is not going to sleep with a boy. _

_XPuppetMasterX: Whatever...let's just drop it. _

_ArtxBang: Fine. Well got to go kiddies, see ya tomorrow. XP_

_ArtxBang has signed off._

_FoxyKing10: where do we meet tomorrow anyways?_

_XFatedxProdigyX: At the hotel Naruto. _

_10Weapons10: Sasuke sure is quiet...heh thinking about someone Sasuke? XD_

_Ravenous23Uchiha: Shut up Tenten._

_FoxyKing10 and __XFatedxProdigyX: HE SPEAKS!_

_SnowPrincess27: Um..where's Shikamaru?_

_XFatedxProdigyX: he's probably sleeping...it is almost ten thirty._

_10Weapons10 and FoxyKing10: THAT'S TOO EARLY TO SLEEP!_

_tr0bl3s0m3gUy has signed off._

_XPuppetMasterX: Looks like your little friends sighed off kiddies. _

_BlossomTenshi28: Sasori, can you pick me up tomorrow at my house? _

_XPuppetMasterX: Why? Isn't your dad bringing you here?_

_BlossomTenshi28: Erm..no. Can you please!! _

_XPuppetMasterX: Don't you have a car...? -sweat drops-_

_BlossomTenshi28: Yeah..but mom will NEVER let me drive to Suna alone. PLEASE SASORI...your my favoritest cousin!!_

_10Weapons10: Please Sasori!!_

_SnowPrincess27: Please drive her Sasori-san! _

_FoxyKing10: Be a good older cousin man!_

_XPuppetMasterX: Geez...okay I'll come. But be ready by nine o'clock Saturday morning. We have an hour drive to my house, okay?_

_BlossomTenshi28: YAY! I LUB YOU SASORI!!_

_XPuppetMasterX: Yeah..you love me now, but I bet as soon as we get there, you'll forget all about me..I feel so used..._

_FoxyKing10: AHAHAHA! Sux to be you Sasori!_

_XPuppetMasterX: Your one to talk...ramen boy._

_10Weapons10: XD haha Ramen Boy._

_FoxyKing10: HEY!_

_XPuppetMasterX: Whatever...Ja'ne kiddies. See you tomorrow Sak. JA!!_

_XPuppetMasterX has signed off._

_XFatedxProdigyX: Hinata, Uncle wants us again to help him arrange the kendo tournaments for those juniors. We have to go._

_SnowPrincess28: Yes Neji nii-san. Ja'ne guys! See you all tomorrow!_

_XFatedxProdigyX: Ja'ne people. Let's all try to meet the hotel before ten thirty, shall we?__ Ja._

_XFatedxProdigyX and SnowPrincess27 have signed off._

_FoxyKing10: Geez Sasuke-teme...you're more quiet than usual!_

_Ravenous23Uchiha: I'm kind of reading a book here rather than pay attention to this boring conversation._

_10Weapons10: then why are you in this chat room? -smirks-_

_Ravenous23Uchiha: because Ramen Boy invited me._

_FoxyKing10: Hey! It's RAMEN BOY TO THE RESCUE SASUKE-TEME!_

_Ravenous23Uchiha: che...dobe_

_FoxyKing10: bastard!_

_Ravenous23Uchiha: retard_

_FoxyKing10: mama's boy!! _

_10Weapons10: XD...what did you think of that one Sakura-chan?!_

_BlossomTenshi28: um...I have to go. Bye guys, see you all tomorrow._

_BlossomeTenshi28 has signed off._

_FoxyKing10: WAIT SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!_

_10Weapons10: She already signed off Naruto._

_FoxyKing10: Crap..well I'll go eat now then..Bye Ten-chan, TEME! XDXDXD XP  
_

_FoxyKing10 has signed out._

_10Weapons10: I guess it's just me and the Uchiha now, huh._

_Ravenous23Uchiha: Tch. What do you want Tenten?_

_10Weapons10: I wanna know something. Do you like Sakura?_

_Ravenous23Uchiha: ...why?_

_10Weapons10: Because, I always see you looking at her and now even Naruto is starting to notice it too. _

_Ravenous23Uchiha: So what if I look at her. You look at Hyuuga all the time._

_10Weapons10: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! AND I DON'T LOOK AT NEJI ALL THE DAMN TIME!_

_Ravenous23Uchiha: Whatever...No, I don't like her. It probably wouldn't even work out between us if we did ever go out together._

_10Weapons10: Why not?! You guys would look so good together._

_Ravenous23Uchiha: But it would end up just like ever other relationship I've had Tenten. _

_10Weapons10: WHAT KIND OF A MAN ARE YOU. I know that the DK of Konoha did not just admit that he's afraid of asking a girl out because he thinks it won't last! _

_Ravenous23Uchiha: ...Hey, lay off. I just don't want to date anyone right now.._

_10Weapons10: uh huh...well when you go tomorrow, at least talk with Sak...she's still kind of feeling awkward since the last race you had. _

_Ravenous23Uchiha: ...you mean the almost kiss?_

_10Weapons10: Yeah..just talk with her...I'm sure it'll make both of you feel better. _

_Ravenous23Uchiha: ..._

_10Weapons10: Well Ja'ne Sasuke._

_10Weapons10 has signed off._

_Ravenous23Uchiha has signed off._

_-_X-

The next day finally came and Sakura had gotten up at seven o' clock in the morning to get ready for the trip. Still, her parents believe she's going to stay at Sasori's house, without ever knowing that they actually planned a fun filled trip at Suna.

She had taken a warm shower since it was a bit cold this morning. The weather man and Neji were right. It was going to be a rainy weekend in Knoha, but in Suna, it sun, sun, sun. Sakura threw on a fitting red tank top with a jean skirt and black tights underneath. She wore red and black colored doll shoes and combed her hair into two low pig tails. Her bangs framed her face and she applied a bit of gloss to her lips.

Sakura grabbed her small black purse which held her sun glasses, cell phone, some money, and other essentials. Making a quick glance in the mirror, she closed her room door afterwards and dashed down the stairs.

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

Yuki was in the kitchen when she heard someone at the front door. Sakura came down just in time and grabbed the piece of toast from the toaster and popped it into her mouth. Quickly she chewed onto the crunchy bread and swallowed it down with a cup of orange juice.

"Slow down Sakura. You'll chock if you eat to fast." Takeshi said as he looked at his daughter. He was currently eating his breakfast at a slow and steady pace.

"Sorry dad, I'm just excited about seeing Sasori again!" She had said a small half lie. Truth, she did want to see her cousin, but it wasn't just Sasori she'd be meeting with this weekend.

"Well, let's go meet him since your mom and your cousin are in the living room." Takeshi inquired. Sakura and her father walked into their quite large living room and met Yuki and Sasori in it.

"Hey Sasori!!" Sakura and Takeshi shouted/said. Sasori shook hands wit his uncle and hugged his cousin Sakura.

"You've gotten taller Sak." Sasori teased.

"And you've gotten shorter Sas!" Sakura retorted. Yuki and Takeshi smiled.

"Okay, well we don't wanna keep you kids waiting too long since it's about to rain soon." Takeshi said. Yuki wanted to tell the kids to stay back a bit but decided against it since it did take long to get to Suna.

"Yes, well it was nice seeing you all again Auntie Yuki and Uncle Takeshi. Bye!" Sakura kissed her parents good bye and left with Sasori.

As soon as they got into Sasori's black sports car, he spoke.

"Now you better tell me what's going on Sakura." The said girl gulped and nervously smiled. Sasori was in for a long story.

-X-

After about an hour and fifteen minutes of driving, they finally reached the hotel where everyone was staying.

"Welcome to the Sunagakure Suite!" Sakura exclaimed as she read the neon lighting. Sasori rolled his eyes at her antics.

"You better be glad I'm bringing you here Sak..."

"I know Sasori, but I promise you and Deidara will have a wonderful time..." Sakura took out her black shades and placed them over her eyes. The sun was starting to get higher and more hotter.

"Define what a wonderful time is..." Sasori asked as he parked in the private reserved parking lot. He and Sakura got out of the car and went to the small trunk.

"Um...swimming, tanning, ..." Sakura glanced at her uninterested cousin. "...hot girls?" Sakura added. Sasori's brown eyes light up and smirked.

"My cousin has girl problems..." Sakura mumbled to herself. She grabbed her bag as Sasori grabbed his.

"Che, let's just find your stinkin' friends and then me and Deidara can hit the bar." Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Sure Sasori."

-X-

Sakura and Sasori came through the fancy hotel doors and grinned when they saw their friends there already.

"Hey guys!" Sakura called out. All eight heads turned to her. Shikamaru, Ino, Deidara, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke all either smiled or smirked back.

"Yo." Came Sasori's cool voice. Deidara walked up to Sasori and the two friends hugged and laughed.

"Bunk with me?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded and then muttered, "It'd be easier to sneak girls then..hehe." Sakura unfortunatly heard and cringed in disgust.

"You are the biggest closet pervert Sasori."

"Shut up before I tell Auntie Yuki and Uncle Takeshi about what you really were doing this weekend. Sakura started checking in at the front desk.

"You'll get in trouble too ya know." Sasori cursed under his breath and checked in after his little cousin.

"Well now that the gang's all here, let's see who gets which room and with which person." Ino stated. Her eyes shifted to Hinata's and Tenten's who were smirking slightly. The girls had deviously planned something for Sakura.

"Okay so Deidara and Sasori get room 320." Ino handed them each one key as both twenty two year olds bid the teens a good bye for now and headed to their respective room.

"Me and Shikamaru will get room 322." Shikamaru blushed.

"Ino...I have one thing to say to you." Tenten started saying. "Make sure Shikamaru uses protection." The gang bust out laughing, all but a fuming Ino, a blushing Nara, and a chuckling Uchiha.

Ino then smirked. "Jealous that I can get some Tenten?"

"Ooh!! Cat fight!" Naruto pretended to claw and make really bad cat noises. Hinata giggled at his actions.

"Not really Ino. I rather wait till I'm married to lose my virginity." Tenten shot back. Ino only fumed more.

"Alright kitties, time to stop your fight so we can find out where our room is." Neji said.

"Whatever. Anyways, Neji and Naruto get room 324." She handed them two keys. Sakura had a feeling she wouldn't be ending up with a girl as a partner for this.

"Hinata and Tenten get 326." Ino tossed them two gold keys and both girls easily caught them.

"Lastly Sakura and Sasuke get room 328." Everyone smirked but the two said teens. Sakura's mouth gaped.

"You've got to be joking Ino..." Sakura was beginning to turn red.

"Why are we the only two with a different gender as room mates, _excluding_ couples?" Sasuke asked as his eyes glared at Ino.

"Because...we wanted you two to be in one room together?" Ino asked and laughed nervously.

"Inooo. Change it now!" Sakura shouted.

"Fine...now everyone has a different room mate!" Ino yelled in annoyance. She grabbed back everyone's keys and began throwing them at people.

"Shikamaru and Neji, room 322. Sasuke and Naruto, room 324. Sakura and Hinata room 326. Me and Tenten will get room 328. Is everyone happy now?!" Everyone nodded and they went to their rooms.

"WAIT!!" Ino yelled.

"What?"

"Dress in your swim suits! We're going to the hotel's private beach!!"

-X-

Sakura and Hinata easily found their room and began to look through their bags for their suitcases.

"So Hinata-chan, does your dad know your here?" Sakura asked as she pulled out her baby pink bikini.

"Yeah, he actually approved!" Hinata smiled as she pulled out her light blue bikini.

"Well, we better get dressed." There was one bathroom per room and two beds. Each room had a mini-fridge and a big closet for clothes. Luckily for Hinata and Sakura's room, it had a small balcony which you could see a picture view of the ocean. The room was elegant and it even had a small plasma screen television, a rather good looking stereo, and a huge mirror.

"You can change in the bathroom Hinata-chan, I'll just change in the room here." Hinata nodded and grabbed her swim suit. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Sakura turned back to her bikini sprawled out on her bed and began to undress. She removed each article of clothing until she was clad in only her undergarments. Just as she was going to remove her push up red bra, the door to their room opened, revealing...

"AHHH! **SASUKE** GET OUT!" She yelled. His eyes were wide, and his face was heating up. Sakura's right arm flew over her breasts as her left arm went around her waist. He stared at her curvy body for a while and then knew what was finally going on.

Sasuke slammed the door shut and yelled a sorry. Sakura on the other hand was fanning herself as a blush made it's way to her face.

_'What did he want anyways?' _She asked herself. Sakura continued to change into her bathing suit and was finally done. Hinata came out with a concerned look upon her face.

"What happened Sakura-chan?" Hinata blurted as she tied her small skirt around her bikini bottom.

"I-I'll tell you about it later Hinata-chan...I'm just too shocked." Hinata nodded, but still had a worried look upon her face.

"Well, let's not keep the others waiting, shall we Hinata-chan?" Sakura smiled and afterwards Hinata did too. Both girls grabbed their sun glasses and Sakura grabbed her book. They locked their room door and went out to the beach.

-X-

A half an our, the gang were all at the beach.

The sand was pure white, and not a piece of trash lay anywhere on the ground but in the garbage cans nearby. The ocean was beautiful and the further it set out, the more glistening and glittering it shown. Sakura couldn't help but stare off into the distant as a certain someone had their charcoal eyes on her again.

Ino and Shikamaru were already in the water by the time everyone got there. Probably they were getting ready to play a game of chicken with Neji and Tenten.

Ino had wore a purple bikini which had white a blue rhinestones lacing the hem. As for Shikamaru, he wore dark green swim trunks with a white cloud in the corner left pant.

Hinata, Tenten, and Neji were setting up the beach towels, fold chairs, and sun umbrellas.

Hinata had worn a light blue bikini with a contrast of purple Hawaiian flowers all over the bikini. She even had tied a navy blue skirt around her waist just because she was shy. Tenten wore a brown colored bikini that had a gold hemming line. On her bikini bottom it even said in gold letters, '1010.' The Hyuuga male wore simple black trunks with a white vest over his chest.

Sasori and Deidara had already gotten into the water as well. You could see them peeping at other girls or Deidara's rage whenever Shikamaru and Ino would kiss.

Sasori and Deidara both wore red swim trunks with different patterns on both.

Naruto and Sasuke were just placing the cooler next to their spot. It was filled with all non-alcoholic drinks and some sandwiches that Hinata and Tenten had made earlier. Naruto was grinning as he suddenly ran off into the water, dragging Hinata with him.

The Uzumaki lad wore his signature color, orange trunks with small ramen bowls drifting on the trunks. Sasuke however had wore plain navy blue swimming trunks with his clan symbol on the lower left pant. He had a black vest on and his sun shades were over his eyes. He was also carrying a book in his hands just like Sakura.

Now, as for the leading lady, Sakura wore he favorite baby pink bikini that had a darker shade of pink colored cherry blossoms sprawled out all over the swim piece. Just like Hinata, she tied a shirk around her waist only hers was shorter and came to her mid thigh. She clutched her Twilight book and sat down on a beach blanket under a sun umbrella.

As everyone else were in the sea having fun with the water and each other, Sakura and Sasuke were on the beach...alone and with their books to read.

The young Uchiha sighed and sat in a beach chair. He knew he shouldn't be here this weekend considering the fact that his family needs his help with strict, secret business.

His eyes shifted to the rosette haired girl once more and he gave a half smile. She was so different than any girl he'd ever met.

It was like during the day, she was calm, quiet, and innocent. But as soon as night hits, she's energetic, loud, and wild. And truth to be told, Sasuke liked her split personality.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura called out. He stared at her. "about before, when you came into my room, what did you need?" Sakura blushed a little as she brought her book closer up to her face to hide the red blush. Sasuke turned away from her and looked down at his book 'In old Blood.'

"I was looking for Neji's room with Naruto. Apparently the dobe thought your room was his and Shikanaru's when their's was really on the other side of our room." Sakura looked a bit confused but understood what he meant. So he actually was only looking for Neji and Shikamaru. Sasuke shift his eyes to her while his head was still down.

"Oh.."

"Yeah about that, I didn't mean to see you...um." "It's ok." Sakura interrupted. Her eyes met his and they looked into each other's eyes for quite a while.

"OI SAKURA-CHAN!!!! SASUKE-TEMEEEE!!!!! COME INTO THE WATER!" Naruto yelled out just as Neji splashed him with water. Sakura broke off the gaze and smiled at Naruto.

"We'll be right there Naruto!" Sakura shouted back.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, let's go into the water!" By the time Sakura finished her sentence, Sasuke was already removing his black vest. Sakura's emerald eyes couldn't help but star at his godlike body. Well toned chest, perfect six pack abs, chiseled arms, and broad shoulders. All to go with that handsome face.

Slowly Sakura bit her lips and turned away from him. She never thought she'd be doing this as she slowly untied her skirt around her waist and let if drop to the sandy ground. Her bikini bottom now visible.

Sasuke widened his eyes and turned away to smirk.

"Um, let's go now Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled and ran across the beach and into the water with a still smirking Sasuke behind her.

Ino was atop Shikamaru's shoulders as Tenten was on Neji's for their game of chicken. Naruto and Hinata were splashing each other with water playfully as the two older boys were checking out random beach girls.

Sakura snuck up behind Naruto and splashed a handful of water on him. Hinata giggled as did Sakura. Sasuke took this time to pour water all over a drenched Naruto. Naruto grinned at his best friend's antics and splashed him back. Sakura and Hinata were swimming together under the water. Each girl laughing and smiling.

Nothing could go wrong today.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Ino yelled just as she fell into the water and lost the match against Tenten and Neji.

"Why don't you verse Tenten and Neji! I'm sure you and..." Ino looked over at Sasuke who rose and eyebrow in question. "Sasuke would win against the duo!" Sakura shook her head rapidly.

"Ino-chaaan! It's okay, besides, you don't even know if Sasuke-kun wants to do this." Sasuke looked at Sakura and blinked.

"I'll play, if it means beating Hyuuga again." Sasuke smirked as Neji glared at him. Tenten laughed and Sakura blushed.

"ALRIGHT! Then let round two of this chicken match, begin!" Ino announced. Sasuke hoisted Sakura up onto his shoulder and she instantly shrieked.

"Be calm Sakura." Sasuke said as she straightened up and latched her fingers with Tenten's. Sasuke grasped Sakura's thighs to make sure she wouldn't fall. Neji did the same to Tenten.

"Your going down Sakura!" Tenten shouted and laughed. Sakura stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Try if you want Tenten, but I'm not giving up!"

-X-

"Ino, how did you get this place booked?" Naruto asked. He, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru were all in the water watching the other four teens fight to throw each other down.

"Well my daddy know the owner of this place since he went to college with the manager. They were like buddies of some crap like that, and so we got to stay here foras little as four hundred dollars!" Ino smiled as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

"Four hundred dollars for a hotel this fancy?!" Naruto yelled.

"Well it was about two hundred dollars per person..." Ino said. Hinata widened her eyes.

"Wow Ino-chan, we got off on a bargain!" Hinata said and giggled. Ino joined in.

"..." "Shikamaru's sleeping again Ino-chan.." Hinata stated and sweat-dropped. Naruto grinned evilly and snuck up beside Shikamaru.

With one quick motion, Naruto threw the Nara boy into the water.

"AHHH!" Shikamaru yelled. "I'M DROWNING, I'M DROWNING! I'm...not drowning..." Shikamaru actually was in shallow water and was embarrassed. Everyone who could hear Shikamaru's burst started laughing.

"This...is troublesome." Shikamaru blushed and sank into the water. Floating as he closed his eyes.

"That's...my..Shika-kun for you!" Ino yelled in between laughs.

-X-

"HAH! You lose Tenten-chan!" Sakura laughed as Tenten fell off of Neji's shoulders just as Neji fell backwards into the water.

"We make a good team, ne Sasuke-kun?" Sakura smiled down at him since she was still perched up on his shoulders.

"Yeah, we do." Sasuke's hands went from her thighs to her waist as he brought her off his shoulders. As gentle as he could, he placed her in the water and let go of her. Sakura thanked him and smiled once more.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke! Let's go eat!!" Ino and Naruto shouted. Tenten and Neji got out form the water as well and frowned. They lost to Sakura and Sasuke, but oh well. It was worth it if it meant being each other's partner.

-X-

Later that night after a day of their trip already, Sakura called her mom just like she was told to. Sasori was right next to Sakura in case Yuki asked to speak with him.

Thank god Sakura and Sasori were alone without anyone to make noise or else Yuki would have been suspicious if she heard other people.

Yuki talked with her daughter for a short time before Sakura lied and said that she and Sasori were going to be watching scary movies all night long. Yuki had believed Sakura too and bid the two kids a good night.

"You know Sakura, it's not good to lie to your parents often." Sasori said as Sakura hung her cellphone up.

"I know Sasori, but it's just I really wanted to come on this trip with my friends." Sakura caste her eyes down.

"Hey...well your here now, but promise me next time you won't lie to your parents, okay? I know Auntie Yuki and Uncle Takeshi will explode if they found out what you were really doing." Sakura looked up at her older cousin and smiled.

Both cousin left the room and headed downstairs to the dining area of the hotel. As they got downstairs, they noticed everyone either mad of sad.

"What's wrong guys?" Sakura asked, She scanned the room with her eyes, looking for a certain face that wasn't there anymore.

"It's Sasuke, Sakura-chan." Hinata spoke up. She as well and almost everyone else knew why this trip really happened.

"What about him?" Sakura went closer to the group as Sasori furrowed his brows. Something didn't seem right.

"He...he left a few minutes ago Sakura-chan because his parents needed him." Tenten softly said. Sakura looked confused for a minute and then looked up at everyone.

"So he left...what's the big deal?"

"SAKURA-CHAN! The only reason we even planned this trip was so we could hook you and Sasuke-teme up!" Naruto burst. Sakura was shocked.

"And then he just walked out Sakura-chan! He left without even seeing you." Ino said.

"It's not like he was my boyfriend!" Sakura yelled.

"The way you two acted today sure looked like it." Deidara muttered. Sakura glared at him for a few seconds and then sighed.

"Look, if Sasuke left, then that's okay. You said his parents needed him anyway, so it must be important." Sakura stated. "Let's just get through with dinner and then do something else."

Everyone took their seats at the table and ate. It was a quiet and fast meal.

-X-

Sasuke had just returned home from Suna and was major pissed off. His mother and fathe had called him saying that the Mitsuki Clan were up to something again.

No but Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru know the truth behind the Uchiha Family and what they do for a living.

Now, back the the Mitsuki Clan, the last time they were up to something, Itachi, Sasuke's older brother almost got seriously hurt. He'd be damned if the Mitsuki Clan were trying to pull a stunt like that again. However this time they might just not be targeting Itachi. This time it could be Mikoto and Fugaku.

Sasuke marched into his home and looked at the worried face of his mother, the enraged face of his father, and the blank face of his brother.

"What do the Mitsuki want?!" Sasuke yelled through gritted teeth.

"Sasuke-chan...they're after...you." Mikoto softly said as she shed tears of saddness.

-

-

-

_ Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_MUHAHAHA...Now we must wait to find out more about this Mitsuki Clan and the Uchiha Family secret! BTW...I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE...but school's starting soon and it's gotten a lot harder to update..plus finish summer reading program things...GR! Well, until next time loves, JA! R&R!!!_


	4. Misery Business

_Yay! Thank you to everyone for the reviews! I have some bad news though...because I started High School...it'll be hard to update, as you can see by how delayed this chapter was. **SORRY!!** _

_Chapter 4: Misery Business  
_

The next day at Suna, Sakura and her friends headed to the mall. Suna's mall had everything you could imagine except Sakura was rather quiet on the trip. Her friends worried about her and her cousin could only stare sadly at his little cuz. Sasuke's departure from this trip must have really made her sad. They figured a trip to the mall might cheer her up, but was it working well?

"Oh Sakura, you've got to get this top!" Ino flung a hot pink halter top towards Sakura who easily caught it and cringed.

"Ino! It's too bright and I'm not into halter tops." Sakura protested. Tenten tapped her index finger on her chin and thought. She looked through the rack of clothes and saw a pretty blue shirt with white flowers in the bottom corner of the shirt.

"How about this?" Sakura looked at Tenten's choice and thought for a minute.

"Nah...that's more of Hinata-chan's style." Hinata agreed with Sakura too and smiled. Tenten handed over the top to Hinata.

"Well, I think we're done in this shop girls. The guys must be angry at us." Hinata commented as she pointed out the door and to the three teenage boys sitting on a bench, looking impatient.

"Be happy Deidara and Sasori went girl prowling in the mall, or else hell would be appearing right now if they were in Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto's position." Ino declared. The girls sighed and paid for random clothes they bought.

"Let's go." Sakura said to the boys as they got out of the store.

-X-

The gang decided that they would head to the food court now and then head back to the hotel. Today was Sunday, and the last day of their precious Suna trip.

"I want ramen!!" Naruto shouted as they entered the food court. He grinned as everyone glared at him. His loud yell caused many people to stare at the group of teens.

"Uh...whatever. Everyone just get what you want and I'll hold a table." Shikamaru offered. He was surely going to find a table and sleep there. Ino, Hinata, and Naruto headed off to a Chinese booth to get their food as Ino also got some for her boy friend. Neji and Tenten went to an Italian booth for some pizza. Sakura went for regular Japanese food at a booth. She took some onigiri, fried octopus balls, and shrimps.

Once they returned to the table, Ino and Hinata broke into a conversation about what they had brought. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru were hurriedly eating their food. Poor guys must have been starving. Sakura and Tenten sat close next to each other so they could chat quietly.

"Sakura...are you okay?" Tenten asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yes Tenten! I'm fine. Just because Sasuke left doesn't mean anything. I'll probably see him tomorrow anyway and things will be back to the way they were." Sakura sighed afterwards and played with her fried octopus balls.

"Your right Sak...Sasuke will be in school tomorrow." Tenten said as she finished up her crust of her pizza.

As the gang started to get ready to leave the mall, Sakura went to the bathroom by herself. Everyone waited for her while she left. While on her trip to the restroom, she was going to turn right when a young man bumped into her.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura quickly said as her head collided with his shoulder. She rubbed her forehead and said a small 'ouch.' Sakura looked up to see who she bumped into and gazed at the boy.

He had short black hair, brilliant black eyes, a well toned body, and he was smiling at her. In short, he was very handsome.

"I'm sorry miss. It was my fault." The stranger said softly. His voice like velvet. Sakura couldn't help but stare into his deep orbs. Once she found herself getting lost in his eyes, Sasuke's face popped into her mind and she snapped out of the trance.

"Um...it's ok. We both bumped into each other." Sakura smiled as the boy did as well. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Sai. Nice to meet you..." "Sakura." "Okay, Sakura." The rosette haired girl shook hands with Sai.

"Your name matches your hair Sakura-san." Sakura blushed and slowly withdrew her hand back.

"I get that a lot Sai-san." Sai smiled and looked at his watch.

"Ah pardon me, I must be off. I've got to meet someone. Good bye Sakura-san!" Sai rushed towards the opposite way as Sakura giggled.

Sai surely did remind her of Sasuke, but his attitude was nothing of the young Uchiha's. Stopping with her giggle fit, she walked to the restroom.

-X-

At our favorite Uchiha house, things weren't going to smoothly. Sasuke was fumed, Mikoto was bawling her eyes out, Itachi sighed, and Fugaku wanted to pull the trigger of his gun at someone's head.

"So what do we do father?" Itachi sated calmly.

"Hn. Mitsuki people are the worst to deal with. Apparently, they rank to a close number one position like us." Fugaku said and pulled out his cigar. He quickly lit it and sat down in his red armchair.

"Itachi you know more about this clan then we do. What are they planning?" Fugaku asked and exhaled a breath of smoke. Mikoto stopped her crying and Sasuke looked at his brother with angry eyes.

"The Mitsuki clan supposedly have a big range of members. The leader and his wife are both notorious killers and they have...a daughter." Itachi said. Sasuke raised a brow.

"So what if they have a daughter?" He snarled.

"Sasuke, because you are the new Drift King, their daughter proclaimed herself as the Drift Queen. She's trained under professionals just to be a top racer like yourself. She owns almost every sports car in Japan. Most of all, she's infatuated with you and will do anything to get you to marry her. Even if it means taking you by force."

"No." Sasuke growled. He would not be taken captive so he would marry some infatuated fan girl.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Itachi chimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes but ushered for his brother to continue.

"Takato and Mizumi Mitsuki have one daughter, the same daughter that's in love with you. So far, all we know is that she has red hair, black eyes and she wear black trimmed glasses."

"What the hell does appearance matter?" Sasuke shouted. "It's like I'm going to marry her." He huffed.

"Exactly, but you have to keep a look out for her. She has two body guards always with her and usually, they play dirty to get their targets as Mitsuki clan members." Itachi said and straightened up.

"Why doesn't Sasuke just get his own Drift Queen?" Mikoto asked. All three men blinked at her question.

"Get my own Drift Queen? What the hell mom?!" Sasuke burst.

"Hey young man, don't yell at me. It was a suggestion. It might get that Mitsuki clan girl off your case." Mikoto retorted.

"Hn. That might actually work Sasuke." Fugaku stated.

"I'm not marrying anyone." Sasuke flat out said and crossed his arms.

"Not marry, just...date. The Mitsuki might think that because you have a girlfriend, you might intend on marrying her so they'll give up on you." Mikoto said.

"I don't think that'll work mother. The Mitsuki are far to greedy. They'll just hurt whoever Sasuke chooses to date until he dates their _precious_ daughter." Itachi cut in.

"Damn it..." Sasuke growled under his breathe.

"Also, the daughter and her body guards are transfering into your school in two weeks Sasuke. Be prepared." Itachi warned.

"Great, no I have to deal with a malicious, crazy fan girl while also dealing with other fan girls as well at school." Sasuke frowned and snorted.

"So what do we do Fugaku?" Mikoto asked as she sipped her tea.

"It's time to get the Uchiha Yakuza into action once again." The clan leader announced and puffed out smoke from his cigar. Itachi and Sasuke nodded but Mikoto bit her lower lip.

"Must we resort to violence?!" She asked.

"It's either we fight, or your son gets taken away to marry a Mitsuki girl." Fugaku gave Mikoto the ultimatum. Mikoto sighed.

"Fine..." Itachi and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded. The whole family stood up and went in separate directions to start rounding up the Uchiha clan Yakuza.

War between Mitsuki and Uchiha clans have been made.

-X-

Back in Suna, Sakura and the gang finally went their separate ways from the hotel. Sakura and Sasori drove back to Konoha later then everyone else.

"Sakura. Your quiet." Sasori stated as he gripped his steering wheel. His brown eyes looked over at the rosette haired girl. She was looking out the passenger seat window with her hand clamped over her mouth.

"Sorry Sasori. I'm just tired..." Came her muffled reply. Sasori shifted his eyes back to the road ahead of them.

_'She's still thinking about that Uchiha kid...Hm I wonder if Itachi's his brother?' _Sasori thought.

After and hour, they reached back to Konoha. Sasori dropped off Sakura. His Aunt and Uncle asked for him to stay a bit but Sasori politely declined. They bid each other farewells.

"So Sakura, how was your time with Sasori?" Takeshi asked. Sakura was half-way up the steps by then.

"It was...fun." She simply stated and continued up the staircase. Takeshi and Yuki looked at each other and rose an eye brow. The two parents shrugged it off and continued going about their business.

-X-

Monday soon approached and Sakura was sitting at her desk with Tenten in homeroom.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke not here today." Tenten said and frowned a bit.

"He's probably just absent or sick..." Sakura said and started doodling on her notebook.

"But Sasuke is never absent girl. Maybe you should go see him today?" Tenten asked and smirked.

"No Tenten. I'm already going to his house for a business dinner with our parents on Friday." Sakura replied. Tenten huffed and turned around to talk with Neji about who knows what.

_'Why am I so hung up on this issue...'_

**_'Because we thought we had a perfect chance with Sasuke but he left us!'_**

_'I'm not in the mood for your comments today.'_

**_'Hmph! Someone panties are in a bunch today!'_**

_'Ugh! Fine, I'll be happy, bubbly Sakura again if you stop annoying me!'_

**_'Finally! I was about to come out again if you didn't sooner or later.'_**

_'Huh?'_**_  
_**

**_'Well chao outer Sak.'_**

"Sakura, oi Sakura." Ino called. Sakura lloked up to meet face to face with her blonde best friend.

"It's time for lunch girl. Let's go."

"Okay!" Sakura perked up, causing the rest of her friends to question that smile she threw in.

"Well you seem better." Neji stated and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah. I feel great!" Sakura once again smiled, but was it real or not? _'I hope Sasuke's alright with whatever he's doing.'_ She thought as the group left to get their food.

-X-

Days passed by and the young Uchiha had yet to appear back in school. Apparently, their teacher Kakashi knew what was going but did not speak a word of what was happening. It was already Thursday and tomorrow the Haruno's would be having dinner at the Uchiha's. Oh to joy.

At the Uchiha household, all Uchiha clan Yakuza members assembled.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, Obito, and Sasuke.

"This is bad..." Fugaku muttered. He was angry that only two Uchihas would be here. Although, their clan was small, but size does not matter in the war. It's skill.

"Father, we could always round up non-Uchiha members." Itachi stated.

"No. I do not want anyone else to be in this war. It's Uchihas verses Mitsukis." Fugaku cut in.

"Don't we need more people Fugaku?" Obito asked and scratched the back of his head.

"I agree with Obito." Sasuke said and crossed his arms.

"Nah, we don't need anyone else Sasuke. Six is more than enough to take out those Mitsukis!" Shisui replied.

"No Shisui. Six against about twenty plus their new recruits isn't going to win. We need more people father." Itachi announced. Fugaku rubbed his temples and frowned.

"I'm surprised none of you know the important rule of a war." The clan leader stated. The boys looked confused and Mikoto decided to speak.

"Size does not matter in war boys. Skill and tactics are what win the war." Her voice strong.

"So we can beat them...even with six people?" Obito asked.

"..."

"Maybe I can round up Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori." Itachi added. He looked at Fugaku as if asking for permission first. Once his father nodded, Itachi excused himself from the group.

"Once Itachi's gang has arrived, we'll prepare for a meeting with the Mitsuki." Fugaku announced as Obito and Shisui left. Mikoto and Sasuke looked at Fugaku.

"You know we have that dinner meeting with Yuki Haruno dear. It's on Friday and I would appreciate it if we didn't have any shots fired in the house on accident." Mikoto said.

"Shit. I forgot about that dinner. Well I guess I really will have to promote Haurno to manage while this war is going on." Sasuke rose an eyebrow.

"Haruno?" He muttered. Both his parents turned to them.

"Yes, Yuki Haruno, one of my trustworthy secretaries at Uchiha Corp. Her husband and daughter will be joining her along for the dinner this Friday." Fugaku said and sat down at his home office desk.

"I see." Sasuke stated. "I'm going out. I'll be back...later." Sasuke said and grabbed his black jacket. His mother caste sad eyes to him and then looked at her busy husband. He was writing notes on a piece of paper and looked like he didn't even notice Sasuke left.

"The men in this family are all..." She began to say and looked once again at her husband. She found him resting his head on the desk now, with his eyes tightly shut. Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"...ambivalent." She smiled and kissed her sleeping husband on the head and left him in peace.

-X-

Sasuke decided to drive instead of take a walk tonight. He surely wasn't in the mood for racing, but a smooth drive wouldn't be to bad.

He buckled up and gripped the black leather wheel. He backed his favorite car out of the garage and took off in the left direction. He had no idea where he was going but he didn't care. A drive through the black night would make him feel more relaxed. He was much to young to be stressin' about war and death.

He swiftly drove on the lane. Getting past a yellow light before it would change to red.

Sasuke's adrenaline level was flowing with more speed since he'd always race around this time. Now, he had to be a bit more careful with racing. With Mitsuki after him for the greedy daughter, he'd have to watch for anyone suspicious.

Sasuke's car made a stop at a medium sized house that had a small balcony at the upstairs window. The night was black but a yellow light was emitting from the window. He could perfectly see a shadowy figure. Probably a girl, but it wasn't just any girl.

Once Sasuke saw who it was, the adrenaline in his body kicked up. Sakura Haruno was the owner of this figure and she was in her pajamas, reading some sort of book. Good thing Sasuke's car was black and that the night was dark, or she would have seen him.

He saw her open the balcony door and walk onto it. She carried the book with her and sat down on a red lounge chair. Her long long red plaid pajama pants rolled up a bit as she sat down and Sasuke could see her small white feet. She wore a black tank top and her hair seemed to have been just brushed.

Sasuke could see her lips moving and guessed that she was reading aloud so quickly he lowered th e car window.

_"'...I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?'" "'Yes, it is enough,' he answered, smiling. 'Enough for forever.'" "And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat." _

"Awe...I finished my book!" Salura whined. She gently closed the novel and placed it on the side table next to the lounge chair. Sakura gazed up at the sky and smiled. Even if it were night time, Sasuke could see her smile.

He shook his head at his antics. He shouldn't be here watching a girl, he should be helping his family prepare for the Mitsuki clan and what was about to come of their family clashes. But here was Sasuke, sitting in his car, watching a pink haired girl on her balcony.

Kinda like a modern day Romeo and Juliet, neh?

Well this play is just getting started folks. Sasuke watched as the young girl stood up and walked into her room. The novel still lays upon the table. The Uchiha boy runs a hand through his messy black hair. He waits a minute until he is sure she is asleep so he starts back up the engine and drives back to his house.

Many thoughts crowed Sasuke's mind as he came closer and closer to home.

Thoughts of the Mitsuki, his family, and one annoying girl.

-X-

Friday came quicker than you can say Drift King, and Sasuke's family were preparing for the Haruno/Uchiha dinner.

Mikoto had their cooks prepare a splendid feast while Fugaku was calling the Haruno's to make sure that their dinner was still on. Itachi and Sasuke were getting dressed in their separate rooms.

-X-

As Sasuke was buttoning up his navy blue shirt, a nicely dressed Itachi barged in.

"Itachi! Do you know what knocking means?" Sasuke yelled out. Itachi ignored his comment and looked at Sasuke.

"Damn your slow at getting dressed." Sasuke glared at his brother. Itachi was neatly dressed in a dark red collared button up with black slacks and shiny black shoes. Sasuke barely had on his navy blue button up. The sleeved were rolled up to his elbows and he wore black pants with black shoes.

"What is it that you exactly want Itachi?" Sasuke asked and continued buttoning his shirt. Itachi walked over to Sasuke's computer desk and sat down in the comfy chair. His eyes held a serious look.

"I have been informed from Shisui that the Mitsuki daughter will be transferring into your school so she can become closer to her future husband." Sasuke scowled.

"Damn it. When is the girl coming?" He said through gritted teeth. He picked up his gel bottle and applied some in his palm.

"Two weeks." Itachi stated. Sasuke frowned as he lathered up his hair with the gel, making it look even more spiky and shinier.

"I need a plan to get her away from me." Itachi stood up from the chair and went to look at the picture frames in Sasuke's room.

"You could get a girlfriend, but we don't know if this Mitsuki girl would cause your 'girlfriend' hell." Itachi said as he eyed a family picture that Sasuke had.

"Hn." Suddenly, an idea formed in Sasuke's head. He smirked into the mirror. Oh yes, he would get a girlfriend, and he knew the exact girl for the job.

"Well, the Haruno's are probably here so meet you downstairs little brother." Itachi narrowed his eyes at the smirk on Sasuke's face but quickly got rid of it.

As Itachi left the young Uchiha's room, he pondered what Sasuke was up to.

-X-

"Good evening Haruno-sama and family. Uchiha-sama has instructed that you all follow me to the grand dining area. Please follow me." A butler said the Haruno family.

Takeshi had worn a mahogany colored suit with a light brown inside shirt. Yuki wore an elegant red V-cut top that was armless with a long flowing black skirt. As for Sakura, she wore a dark green thin strapped dress that came right under her knees. She wore matching black heels and added a black headband on her pink hair.

"Thank you." Takeshi replied as they entered the large dining room. Sakura widened her emerald eyes. This place was huge compared to her house. Secretly, she was nervous about having this dinner since Sasuke would be joining them as well. Maybe she could find out why he's been absent this whole week of school.

As the Haruno family seated according to the name tags on the plates, it was Takeshi to the left, then Yuki next to him and then Sakura.

Soon, the Uchiha's arrived. Once again Sakura widened her eyes at the elegant family.

There were three men and one woman. The oldest of the men, which Sakura presumed to be Fugaku Uchiha, was dressed in a black suit with a gray under shirt. The woman, his wife Mikoto, was wearing a light gray, maybe silver, dress that reached her ankles. It had white beads fluttering down from her waist to the end of the dress. The next boy, which was Itachi Uchiha, looked a lot like Sasuke in Sakura's opinion. He dressed very elegant like his father minus the suit jacket.

Then, in all his glory, Sakura's eyes landed upon the young Uchiha. He was looking right at her too and Sakura felt a blush creeping to her face. She quickly turned her head but not before noticing his ravishing good looks tonight.

The Uchiha family elegantly all walked towards their seats in the dinning room. Fugaku taking the head, Itachi across from Takeshi, Mikoto across from Yuki, and Sasuke across from Sakura.

_'Great...I'm sitting across from him.'_

_'**Isn't it awesome!!'**_

_'NO! And I thought I locked you up!'_

**_'Well I got out, hehe.'_**

_'I don't have time for this...besides, GO AWAY!'_

**_'Fine Miss Prissy Pants, I'll leave.'_**

_'Finally!!'_

**_'And just so you know, Sasuke's talking to you, haha! BYE!'_**

_'WHAAAAAAAT?!'_

"Sakura?" Sasuke called out to her with his velvet voice. Sakura blinked a few times. She saw Sasuke smirking at her and so another round of pretty pink blushes began again.

"Ahem." Fugaku coughed. Everyone's attention averted to him.

"Welcome Yuki and your family to this special occasion in my home." Fugaku said.

"It's a pleasure to be here sir." Yuki replied, giving a bid smile to her boss. Sakura and Takeshi thought that Yuki really wanted this job if she was smiling that big.

"Yes, well now my family will introduce themselves to yours." Just as he seated himself back down, Mikoto stood up and smiled.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Mikoto, Fugaku's wife. I hope you all enjoy tonight's dinner." She said and flashed a smile and her eyes to Sakura.

_'Hm...she's a very pretty young lady.' _Mikoto thought and smirked.

Next, Itachi stood up. "Hello, I'm Itachi, eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you all." He did not smile but he was very kind.

"Lastly, Sasuke stood up. "Hi, I'm Sasuke. Youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto." He shortly seated himself afterwards. Mikoto glared at her youngest son for his rude manners.

"Beg my pardon for Sasuke's exterior today Haruno-san." Mikoto said and flashed her eyes darkly to Sasuke. Itachi quietly chuckled to himself as Sakura giggled softly.

"It's all right Mikoto-san, most teens are like that." Yuki said and rolled her eyes over to pouting Sakura.

"Now, is it alright if my family introduces themselves Uchiha-san?" Yuki asked politely. Fugaku nodded. Takeshi was the first to stand up and he gave a brief bow.

"Good evening, my name is Takeshi Haruno. I am Yuki's husband and the father of my precious little girl." Takeshi smiled at an embarrassed Sakura. Takeshi sat back down just as Sakura stood up. Yuki didn't feel the need to say anything about herself, so she just smiled casually.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno. It's a pleasure to meet you all Uchiha-san, Itachi-san, and Sasuke-kun." Sakura gave a short bow and glanced at the youngest Uchiha. He was currently looking at his older brother who in turn nodded his head at something. Sasuke nodded back and relaxed his tensed shoulders.

"Sakura-chan, you're a very pretty girl!" Mikoto exclaimed once Sakura sat back down.

"Thank you Mikoto-san." Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"Well you also have two very handsome boys Mikoto-san." Yuki stated. Itachi and Sasuke both thanked her.

"Thank you Yuki-san. My sons are adorable though, aren't they?" Mikoto pinched Itachi and Sasuke's cheeks. They both groaned and looked down. Yuki laughed and Sakura giggled.

Fugaku fake coughed once again. "Excuse me ladies, but I believe it's time to start dinner and get down to business." He said. His charcoal eyes glanced to the father clock sitting in the corner of the dining room. Shisui and Obito would be back with Itachi's friends and soon they'd have to start making a meeting with the Mitsuki clan leader.

"You're right Fugaku-san." Yuki said as she straightened herself out, trying to make a good impression. Mikoto pouted at her husband for his rude manner skills.

"The butlers will be serving dinner now, so let's begin our business Haruno-san." Fugaku stated. The faster he gave Yuki the job, the faster they could finish this dinner.

"_Honey_, don't you think you're proceeding this a bit too early?" Mikoto said, hinting that he should slow down or the Harunos' might suspect something.

"Now _dear _you know Obito and Shisui are coming over later and the boys must be eagerly awaiting their arrival." Fugaku stated as he was finally able to munch on his long awaited dinner.

The Uchiha Lady sighed and quietly ate her meal as did everyone else.

"Um so Fugaku-san, about the promotion...?" Yuki started but stopped. "I've decided you will become a manager of Uchiha Corp. temporarily." Yuki didn't care if her position as manager was temporary or not, but she was ecstatic that she'd be the first woman manager of Uchiha Corp.

"Thank you very much Uchiha-san!! I just have one question...how much-" "The pay will be of course higher than your regular salary. Since you are to be in charge of my company for now, I expect you to be the best at it. This decision was not a hard one Haruno-san, as you can see you fit the description of a Manager quite well compared to those other idiots at the office." Fugaku muttered. Yuki, Takeshi, and Mikoto laughed at his last part though.

"Thank you for the promotion Uchiha-" "Fugaku" "-Fugaku-san."

"Congratulation honey!!" Takeshi exclaimed and hugged his blushing wife. He kissed her temple.

"Congrats mom!" Sakura said and quickly hugged her mother.

"Thank you Takeshi, Sakura." Yuki smiled at her family and went into a daze about buying a beach house for her family now.

Sasuke coughed as his eyes shifted to the clock. Itachi shook his head this time and Sasuke inwardly groaned.

"So now that we're done discussing this-" "Fugaku!" Mikoto shouted. Said man sighed and shut up.

"Well Yuki-san, congratulations on the job. I am very happy that Uchiha Corp. will now be run by a female mind instead of a male's." Mikoto glared at her husband.

"Thank you Mikoto-san. I'm very pleased with this." Yuki said. Mikoto smiled back and then turned her attention towards the youngest female.

"Sakura-chan, do you have any classes with my Sasuke-chan?" Mikoto asked as her black eyes glowed. Sakura shivered.

"Um...well being as the school is under construction-" "Thanks to Sasuke." Itachi interrupted. Yuki and Takeshi both looked alarmed by this. "-Sasuke and I are in the same room for the whole day." Sakura finished.

"I see. Isn't she such a _beautiful_ and _smart _girl Sasuke-chan?!" Mikoto slyly said. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his mother. He didn't have time for this right now. Shisui and Obito would be here any minute with Itachi's old gang.

"U-um Mikoto-san! It's getting late and we must be off now." Yuki said. She quickly glared at Sasuke, which went unnoticed by everyone. If this was the boy that caused destruction the Konoha High, then who knows what else he does when his parents aren't around. Yuki would not tolerate for this type of boy to be around her daughter and she knew Takeshi wouldn't allow any boys to be alone with their daughter as well.

"Are you sure Yuki-san?" Mikoto asked and pouted. Yuki nodded. "Well it was nice to meet you all." Everyone stood up from the table.

As they bid their good byes, Sasuke quickly remembered his plan and thought that it'd have to wait another two weeks until that Mitsuki girl came.

Just as the Harunos' were walking out the door, Shisui and Obito came with four mean behind them. Sakura immediately recognized one of the men.

"Sasori?!?!" She shouted. Why in the name of all that was sane was her cousin here?!

"Sakura?! Aunty Yuki and Uncle Takeshi?!" Sasori was lost for words after he saw his relatives.

"Sasori, what brings you here?" Takeshi asked. He noticed how his nephew was wearing all black along with the other five men. What was going on?

"I'm here to visit my friend, Itachi." Sasori looked at the silent older brother who in turn ushered for him to hurry up.

"Oh really?" Sakura mocked.

"Shut up Sakura." Sasori dead-panned. Yuki started wondering something now.

"Fugaku-san, why are you even leaving the office temporarily anyway?" Fugaku stopped his smoking, Mikoto widened her eyes, and everyone else who didn't know the answer eagerly awaited to find out what the hell was going on.

With all eyes on Fugaku, he regained his composure and inhaled deeply.

"...Classified." Was his final answer.

-X-

As Sakura was about to get into the car, Sasuke trapped her between him and the car. Their parents were still talking on the doorsteps so they weren't able to see the two teens.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered. He closed his eyes and remained unmoving. Their faces were mere inches apart. Sakura blushed from the close contact.

"Where were you this week?" She said more loudly but still as a whisper. She looked at his pale yet handsome face.

"Family troubles." He simply said. Slowly he opened his eyes to be gazing into deep viridian orbs. Slowly his right arm wrapped around her waist. Her arms instinctly wrapped around her neck as she buried er face into his broad chest.

"Why...did you know how much I've missed you?" She mumbled. Her heart began o speak for her as her mind went blank.

"Sakura...no." He answered. Sakura felt the tears forming but refused to cry in front of Sasuke.

Slowly, she tilted her face up to him and Sasuke found himself leaning downwards. They both kissed, soft and gentle. Not one person moving, just savoring the kiss. Their first kisses.

One thinking about this kiss and another thinking of how to make their plan work, he must make _it_ look real.

After a minute they broke apart. Sakura was in a daze and Sasuke caste his eyes down. His mind blank.

"Well, see you Monday. Bye." Sasuke quickly left the dazing girl who waved at him.

Sakura brought her hand up to her mouth where Sasuke's lips just were.

She realized that Sasuke had sweet lips, but what she didn't know was that she had the sweeter ones in someone's mind.

-

-

-

_ Whoa, I never meant to brag, but, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good, cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

_ Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good._

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!! I bet you all hate me...despise me...detest me...and I bet you all wish to kill me for not updating, but blame the person who invented SCHOOL! I mean i love high school...but it's just the freakin homework! AHHH...this is what i get for being in Honors...-cries and begs on knees- Please review if you still have the heart to! It'll make me feel better when I know that my reader/reviewers don't hate me for the long wait.. :( !!_


	5. You Make Me Feel

_**A short and sweet important Author's Note:**_

_I'm back to finish this story. Lately, I have been reading fanfiction again, and the addiction is forming once more. I've been inspired and driven to finish this story. I'm sorry for the years of waiting. My writing style has changed and per say matured? I'd __**like**__ to think so at least, so these upcoming chapters will be written in a much better way. Old readers and new, forgive me, but enjoy the fifth chapter of __**Bad Boys, Good Girls.**_

_Chapter Five: You Make Me Feel _

Monday couldn't come any sooner for Sakura as she rushed to dress in her proper uniform attire. The clock was ticking away and school would be starting in a half an hour. As the pinkette rushed down the stairs to greet her parents good morning, she realized that her mother was no where in site. She glanced at her father as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Where's mom?" she asked with an eyebrow arched. It was unusual for her mother to not be awake, happily making breakfast for the family trio. Takeshi placed his coffee mug down and smiled at his daughter warmly.

"Your mom wanted to give a good impression as the new manager of Uchiha Corp., so she left extra early today. She said she'll be home around eight tonight for dinner." Sakura smiled back at her dad while shaking her head. Her mother was sure ecstatic about this position, but she deserved the excitement.

Sakura grabbed a cup of coffee and ate her croissant quickly. Taking big swigs of coffee, her father eyed her curiously. She was eating and drinking too fast. Takeshi determined that Sakura definitely had something going on at school today. He didn't mention anything however, and just let his daughter be. She seemed to have hit it off quite well with that Uchiha boy from the dinner. Even though Takeshi was protective of his daughter, he seemed to be even more protective now if she started hanging around that Uchiha fellow more. He inwardly sighed at the thought as drank the rest of his brew.

* * *

Sakura finished her breakfast, kissed her father goodbye, and dashed out the door. With her books in her hands, she hurriedly walked to school. Along the way, she began to think about Friday night at Sasuke's house. The kiss they shared…the sweet, innocent kiss that she'd been longing for, for years. It was no secret that Sakura loved him. She wanted to be with him dearly, but she knew he wasn't into the whole commitment and relationship thing, so she decided to wait and let the pieces of the puzzle come together on its own. Slowly her relationship with Sasuke would deepen and hopefully they could have a wonderful, long lasting relationship even after high school. Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she bumped into someone.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized while rubbing her head. The person who she bumped into looked down at her and smirked. That damn _infamous_ **Uchiha** smirk.

Sakura instantly blushed and bit her lower lip. Sasuke continued to smirk and slung an arm around her. "Hn. Let me walk you to your locker." She eyed him with widened jade irises. Sasuke was being so openly friendly with her and at school no less. But, they have had a few occurrences where they did actions that two _acquaintances_ normally wouldn't do. Sakura let Sasuke keep his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the building. Many students stared in awe or envy at the couple.

Sakura…and Sasuke…_together_? Sakura could see the fury in Ami's eyes and all of Sasuke's fan girls as they walked down the hall to their perspective lockers.

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata gathered around Sakura when she broke apart from Sasuke. She smiled at him as he turned and made his way to his own locker only a few feet away. Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru rounded their buddy Sasuke. Both groups were separated by a few spaces between them.

Ino stared at Sakura with those wide baby blue eyes. She shook her best friend rapidly as soon as Sakura placed her books in her locker. "What. Was. That?" Ino said between deep breaths. The blonde's grin was the size of the Cheshire cat's. Tenten grinned as well and slammed the locker shut. One arm extended, while the other on her hip, trapping their best friend between the blonde and brunette. Hinata merely smiled and blocked Sakura's path in front. Sakura rolled her eyes at the blockade her friends were making. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"He was just walking me to my locker. Nothing… unusual?" she didn't even sound convinced by her own words. Ino and Tenten laughed.

"That Uchiha's gonna get it bad for you." Tenten said while shaking her head. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke-san seems to be somewhat happy Sakura-chan." The raven haired girl added. Ino continued grinning and became overjoyed at the thought of Sakura and Sasuke finally becoming a couple.

"Well Sakura-chan, I guess its time to go to class and see your hubby some more!" Ino inquired, causing Sakura to blush a deep red. "INO-PIG! Quit it!" Sakura half-heartedly yelled, causing the trio of girls to laugh again.

The boys of Konoha High watched the four girls in amusement. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of the pink haired beauty. She was blushing like a tomato again and he inwardly smirked. She was always blushing for some reason.

Naruto grinned widely and slung an arm around his greatest friend. "Sasuke maaaaan, something tells me that you have a new catch, and looks like it'll be a keeper." Neji and Shikamaru smirked. Sasuke glanced at his friends with blank eyes and changed his facial expression back to the stoic Uchiha that he was.

"Don't get carried away Naruto. There are important matters that we must discuss at the moment. It's about…the Yakuza." As soon as Sasuke uttered the dreaded word Yakuza, his three best friends became stoic and blank as well. Naruto's face hardened as he said through gritted teeth, "What about the Yakuza?"

"Meeting. My house. After school." Came Sasuke's short reply. The trio of boys nodded.

"Ah, troublesome…I can already tell what's going to happen aye." Shikamaru lazily said. He slumped his shoulders and pocketed his hands. This was going to be such a drag to him, but it had to be done.

Neji rolled his eyes at Shikamaru. "Let's go to class guys." The group walked to class silently. Naruto shook off the thought of _more_ fights and turned back into his silly, giddy nature.

Being that the school was still half destroyed thanks to a certain _someone_, the group remained in their homeroom with Kakashi sensei "teaching" all the mandatory subjects that they needed. But since Kakashi was always late everyday, the class didn't get much work done even after he would arrive.

The rosy pink haired girl sighed as she rested her chin under her palm. Tenten was talking to the male Hyuga behind her while Sakura gazed outside the widow beside her. She saw the many green leafed trees sway with the wind as the sun shone bright and vibrant than ever in the morning sky. In the distance, she saw three dark figures by the main entrance for school. However they didn't enter. They merely walked past the school after observing it quite well. She brushed it off as new incoming students, checking out their new.._jail_. Her thoughts ended once again. It seemed like she couldn't finish her thoughts at all today with the many interruptions.

"Oi forehead!" Ami smacked her hand down on Sakura and Tenten's table and glared directly at the said pinkette. Sakura glanced Ami's way with a bored expression on her face, not really caring what she had to say today. "Why don't you keep your grimy paws off my man, ugly? He will never want a goody-two-shoe like you. Someone who prides in their schoolwork more than a social life. Hah! So ridiculous."

Sakura didn't even flinch at the lavender haired girl's raging voice. The girl's fierce actions made many students in the class turn their way. One raven haired boy in particular watched the two intently.

"Can you just get over yourself already Ami? In my opinion it's better to have brains over beauty. And obviously Sasuke does not want someone as low, dumb, and shallow as you." She continued looking out the window, not sparing the girl who made her life a living hell in elementary school a second glace. At this Ami fumed.

Sasuke saw the rage in his ex-girlfriend and rolled his eyes. He stood up, and walked in front of Sakura's desk. Ami was about to burst into a fit of more insults just as he did though. She stopped her rage and thought he was coming over to talk to her.

"Oh Sasu-What!" Ami screeched just as she saw Sasuke lean down and surprisingly kiss Sakura right on the lips. The rosette girl widened her eyes and looked between Sasuke and Ami. Ami formed tears in her eyes and rushed to her desk with her group. Sakura instantly closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss with Sasuke.

"Good morn- my, my what's this?" Kakashi asked with a gleam in his smiling eyes. Sakura immediately broke apart from the kiss and blushed. Sasuke pocketed his hands, but not before handing her a small note. Sakura stared up at him with a questioning look and merely shrugged and headed back to his seat behind her.

Kakashi shook his head at the hormonally raging teens and began to somewhat teach his philosophy lesson.

Tenten nudged Sakura with wide eyes. Both girls stared at the note intently and waited for either one to open it. Sakura peered over to the other side of the room and saw that Hinata and Ino were both wide eyed as well and motioned for her to open the said note. Sakura slowly opened the note from its folded position and instantly brought her hand to cover her mouth. Tenten snatched it and did the same action as Sakura. Ino and Hinata watched from afar the reactions and whispered to the girls to tell them what's in the note.

"Girls." Their sensei muttered. All four girls stopped their actions and immediately resumed their proper school manners. "You can gossip later. Pay attention to this lesson." All four best friends nodded. Unknown to the four girls, the males of their group were all smirking or smiling.

Sakura looked at the note once more before smiling to herself. There in his beautiful, neat handwriting upon this small parchment of paper was something almost every girl wanted to read.

'_Only you make me feel like this, Sakura.'_

* * *

After the school day ended, Ino and Hinata eventually found out what was said in the note. They couldn't believe their ears when Tenten read the note to them. Sakura was still in a daze about it and continued to smile the entire day. They all walked outside to the parking lot of the school.

"Well I'll be damned…you melted the ice block…already?" Ino said in disbelief.

"Umm…I guess so. I'm so shocked you guys…I have no idea what's going on either." Sakura confessed. She was still confused by his actions lately. Since when had he taken such a great interest in her?

Tenten shook Sakura. "Girl, you need to go talk to him then! Right. Now." Hinata added, "Yes Sakura-chan. Sasuke-san must be waiting to hear a response from you." And she added her infamous soft Hyuga smile.

"And what the hell do I tell him?" came her uneasy response.

"Now is the perfect time to tell him how you feel." Hinata stated. Ino and Tenten nodded in agreement. Sakura shook her head though.

"I can't be so open about this…don't you guys think it's strange of him to be so…caring? In public of all places!" The rosette argued. The trio shook their head just like she had.

"He's into you Sak." Ino said.

"You know you've waited so long to be with him." Tenten added.

"And now faith has given you a chance Sakura-chan." Hinata ended. Sakura looked between all her friends and sighed. They really knew how to pressure her into this situation and make it even more uncomfortable, but maybe her friends were all right. It's about time she got some happiness in her life. She's never dated someone before, so this will be _hopefully_ be a wonderful experience to her. Sakura sighed aloud again.

"I'll talk to him…today." She concluded as all three girls cheered. Just as they did, Sasuke pulled up next to them in his little black car. He saw Sakura and motioned for her to come over.

"Need a lift?" He asked and smirked. Sakura froze. Thankfully, Ino and Tenten gladly pushed the pinkette into the car as Hinata opened the door.

"Keep her safe Sasuke!" Ino called out as she closed the door and stepped back.

Still frozen, Sakura slowly turned to Sasuke and opened her mouth to say something, but they words never came out.

"Is there something you need to say?" He smirked and she instantly shook out of her frozen state and nervously laughed.

"Ah, umm…what's the ride for?" That was the first thing that popped into her head and she mentally slapped herself. Instead of thanking him she was questioning his motives.

Sasuke smirked and then she heard his low, deep chuckle. "Would you have rather walked home?"

Sakura rapidly shook her head 'no,' and smiled. Sasuke could tell in her smile that she was thankful for the ride home. They sat in silence for a few moments until Sakura had to bring up the question that she had been dying to ask.

"So Sasuke-kun, why did you give me that endearing note?" She whispered the last two words. Sasuke glanced at her before turning back to keep his eyes on the road.

"You didn't like it?" He asked, having a bit of fake hurt in his voice. Sakura automatically felt guilty and tried to reassure him that she did indeed like the note.

"Of course I loved it Sasuke-kun. It was just surprising to me that you gave me such a short, sweet note." Sasuke smirked to himself.

"So how do you feel about me then Sa-ku-ra." He sounded out her name slowly and it sent butterflies to her stomach.

Carefully trying to think of the right words to say, Sakura started with, "Well Sasuke-kun, you're the only one to make me feel like this too." And with that, Sasuke came to a halt as they were at her house. Sakura leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, said a small 'thank you,' and got out of his car. She turned back and smiled at him. He was touching his cheek with his mouth slightly open as if in shock. She took the opportunity to give him a smirk of her own and headed on towards her house. As soon as she opened her front door, Sasuke zoomed off in his car.

"Oh my god." Sakura whispered as her heart fluttered and she sunk down on the door as she entered her house.

* * *

Upon his arrival at the Uchiha Mansion, Sasuke headed to his father's office where their special meeting would be taking place. The office itself was huge. Long, darkened windows were at the head of the room, draped with a maroon colored cloth. In front of the windows was a large wooden desk. Fugaku's of course. The floor was carpeted with a red and gold accented carpet. Many bookcases ran along side both walls on opposite ends. In the center of the office, many chairs had been lined up in a proper, orderly fashion. Every seat was filled with a body. As Sasuke took his seat in the front, Fugaku turned around to face the others. A very stern, hardened expression was visible on his face.

"Thank you all for coming first off." Fugaku eyed each individual as he spoke. His eyes traveled through Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, Obito, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Pein, Konan, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and a few other Uchiha clan members.

"As you all are aware, there is a war, waiting to be raged by the Mitsuki clan, but that is unless we have their daughter marry Sasuke." Everyone eyed the said Uchiha. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest to control his anger. He'd be damned before he marry some obsessed fan girl and be chained to her forever. "Having Sasuke marry that girl is purely out of the question." Fugaku stated.

Mikoto got up from her seat, adjusting her navy blue dress as she stood up. She walked over to stand behind Fugaku, ready to speak. Fugaku watched his wife and brought his hands up to his face as he rested his elbows on the desk. He intently watched the gaze of the people in front of him.

Mikoto cleared her throat and began. "The Mitsuki clan has been after members of our clan for decades. They want to know the secrets of the Sharingan. Being that not all of us are Uchiha members, we are eternally grateful for having the friends and alliances that we have now to help protect this family secret." She placed a hand on Fugaku's shoulder and he reached up to lightly squeeze her hand.

"It obvious that if Sasuke were to marry the girl and bare a child with her, then that child will most likely have the Sharingan. The things the Mitsuki will do to uncover the secrets that lie beneath the Sharingan will only make this world worse. What they plan to do with the Sharingan, I do not know. It could be to rule Konoha, or even every nation." Fugaku declared. Everyone in the room tensed upon hearing those words.

"So what do you propose we do father?" Itachi inquired, as the first to speak from the group. Fugaku locked his eyes on his eldest son and thought carefully of how he should say this.

"We are going to do…nothing." His words echoed throughout the room as some people became shocked. Fugaku had called them all to the meeting for nothing? Impossible.

"And why is that sir?" Obito asked. Fugaku looked at the Uchiha member with solemn eyes.

"If we were to attack and start this war first, it will only harm ourselves. This is why we are going to spy on the Mitsuki clan beforehand." Some of the members became a bit uneasy after hearing those words. "In a few days, the Mitsuki are having a race in Konoha. It'll be by the ancient Hokage Mountain. I want Deidara, Sasori, Konan, and Pein to be present there as back up for our main competitors in the race." Fugaku eyed each named individual. He earned a nod of agreement from each. "Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru will all be racing that night, just like any other night. All four of you will be collecting as much information as you can about the Mitsuki there. And watch out for any suspicious behavior. They'll also all be aware of the fact that an Uchiha is racing." Everyone nodded and understood their mission.

"Our goal as of right now is to find out as much information of the Mitsuki as we can. And by all means, we must protect Sasuke from them." Fugaku ended his meeting with the same stoic look that every Uchiha male had. The group was further dismissed.

Sasuke's group of friends stayed behind as they all went to the living room in the mansion. Each boy took a seat and remained quiet. Naruto was the first to break the tension.

"I'm so confused by all of this." He muttered. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't think of a good reason why anyone wanted Sasuke as badly as this. There were many other Uchiha members to take…so why Sasuke?

Said Uchiha looked at Naruto and inwardly sighed. "I don't know as much as you either Naruto, but we have to get as much information as possible on the Mitsuki."

"It's odd that they are only after you Sasuke…as if they're after your body almost." Shikamaru uttered. He began to think of possible solutions.

"That's right..there are plenty of other Uchiha. Why take the youngest?" Neji added in. He was also pondering this one question. Naruto raised his eyes to look at his best friend Sasuke.

Naruto knew that his best friend didn't deserve this. They all thought that their Yakuza days were over, but apparently not. Now they were being recalled to protect their best friend. Naruto sighed aloud.

"I need to go home and speak with ma, and dad. They'll want to help as well. I'll see you guys later." Naruto waved off his friends and stared at Sasuke with concerned eyes. Something was definitely not right about this situation.

"We should get going too. Study session with Ino and Tenten since they barely could pay attention during Kakashi's philosophy lesson." Shikamaru said as he was getting up. Neji got up as well from the comfy couch as did Sasuke.

"We'll talk about this more as the time comes for the race. I've heard about this race for a while now. Apparently it's not the…safest." Neji said a bit uneasy. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"When has racing ever been safe Neji?" And with that Sasuke bid his friends a good bye and he made his way to his room. He shut his room door and laid down on his king sized bed.

His room consisted of dark colors mostly. Navy blue walls, with black drapes around the windows and a grayish blue carpet added to the dark affect in his room. The Konoha sun setting in the distance was the last bit of light in his room before it completely turned black. He closed his onyx eyes and rested his hands behind his head. His thoughts drifted to a certain rosette haired girl. He had no idea what he was going to do with her now.

At first he had planned on just dating her as a last resort so the Mitsuki would not want their daughter to marry him. However, the feelings he was starting to get from the girl..and the way she kissed his cheek in the car made him think differently. Sure it was just an innocent kiss on the cheek, but the heat that rushed to it after her lips left his face made him almost instantly blush. What was this girl doing to him?

She was so different though. She wasn't fangirling him around. She wasn't one to bother him intentionally. And she always had earned the right to call him Sasuke-kun. He admired her brave, courageous ways and adored her sweet innocence. It was almost as if there were two people inside that small body. Sasuke shook his head.

"Tch. Women." He sighed and smirked. He was no way in hell gonna give her up now.

* * *

_Girl I've been all over the world_

_Looking for you_

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_

_And you're overdue_

_You make me feel that  
La la la la la  
You make me feel so  
La la la la la_

_How was that? I know, I know, this story started off fun and happy, but there will be a dark twist. Thanks for reading! Also, should I continue with another chapter to this story or...get rid of it? It's a jumbled mess to be honest :/...  
_

_Song is by Cobra Starship, You Make Me Feel._

_**-The Doll**_


	6. I Just Wanna Run

_Hello wonderful readers! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I'm going to get this fanfiction back on the right track and out of its jumbled mess now. Enjoy chapter 6! _

_Chapter 6: I Just Wanna Run_

Within the next few days, Sasuke had practicing his racing and drifting skills. He was so busy to point where he'd miss school even more. His parents were worried about the race, so they had Itachi coach his little brother for the upcoming race tonight. It was difficult for Sasuke to follow his brother's instructions most of the time since he was a self-taught driver. However, he buckled down for the sake of this race. They were on an important Yakuza mission and he would not fail.

Throughout the days, Sasuke had not seen or heard from his cherry blossom, Sakura. He was starting to question himself about her more and more. His impending, dangerous situation could possibly harm her and her family. Would Sasuke really let that happen to her? The ravenous Uchiha shook his head and sighed. He was leaning on the island, granite counter top in the kitchen as he watched his older brother grab a couple bottles of water from the refrigerator. Itachi threw a bottle to Sasuke who easily caught it. Itachi downed his bottle within seconds as Sasuke merely untwisted the cap and stared at the clear liquid.

'_He's seems to be in a rut of trouble.'_ Itachi thought as he observed his day dreaming sibling. He tapped Sasuke on his forehead, who in turn flinched and glared at Itachi.

"What?" The younger Uchiha growled. Itachi ignored his growl and raised a brow.

"You're day dreaming. Snap out of it." He commanded. Sasuke rolled his eyes and chugged down some of the water.

"Aniki, I…I need to ask you something." Sasuke was a bit hesitant at first. _'Am I really going to ask him…about her..' _Sasuke mentally agreed that he should. He could only confide in his brother about this situation.

"Yes otouto?" Sasuke turned around so he wasn't facing his brother anymore. He had his elbows propped up upon the island as he slouched down a bit. His eyes drifted out to the double windows and he watched the sunshine's rays coming over the garden and bringing life to the many flowers outside.

"Remember the Haruno girl?" He started and instantly Itachi sighed. Sasuke turned his head slightly to see his brother.

"You like her don't you?" Itachi blatantly stated. Sasuke just stared at Itachi with those unmoving onyx eyes. He slowly nodded his head and sighed. "Well little brother, I'm well aware of your…encounters with her. But I'm afraid this is not the right time for you to be drawing a girl into the family. Many dangerous things are to happen. You know this." Itachi gave a hard stare to Sasuke who looked back at the window and into the outside world.

"I have to lose contact with her now, don't I.." He was so soft spoken when speaking.

"It either that or put her at risk for death. I'm sure her and her family does not deserve to be dragged into our family's stupid mistake of having a Yakuza." Itachi crossed his arms and continued to stare at Sasuke's back.

Sasuke thought long and hard over the situation and he knew what the most reasonable choice was.

"Alright, I'll break contact with her…" the young Uchiha concluded. Itachi nodded and motioned for Sasuke to follow him outside for some more training.

'_No more Sakura. I have to do this to protect her though. This __**must**__ be done.' _

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Yuki called from the stairwell bottom. She heard the running foot steps of her only child and smiled. That girl! She was just something else. Yuki shook her head with a smile gracing her face and headed back to the kitchen. Takeshi was, as usual at the table, reading his newspaper and sipping his steaming coffee. He looked up from the paper and smiled at his loving wife.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as Yuki giggled and kissed her husband on his forehead. Sakura ran into the kitchen just in time to see her parent's warm view of affection. She laughed.

"Mom, dad! You guys are too cute!" Sakura took her seat next to her father.

"So dear, any plans for today sunshine?" Takeshi asked his daughter. Sakura shrugged. Her parents were still weary on the whole, 'Let Sakura have her freedom,' act, but slowly they were getting used to her being out of the house.

"I might just hang out with the girls if that's alright. It is Saturday after all." Yuki looked at Sakura with worried eyes but slightly smiled.

"I guess that can be arranged…" the older Haruno lady said and softly smiled. Sakura widened her eyes. _'Wow! Mom and dad are becoming so lenient with me going out now. And they've been in such good moods lately too…I wonder what's going on?'_

'_**It's about time they give us some damn freedom. I'm so bored of staying home all day, doing nothing, but read dumb ole books.' **_Inner Sakura chimed in.

'_Oh goodie gum drops, she's back.' _

'_**Yeah I'm back! About time too. Don't you know there's another race tonight!'**_

'_Which we are not going to.'_

'_**Why not? I bet Sasuke will be there. We haven't seen that hot piece of meat in days.'**_

'_He is not a piece of meat! I am not going to that race before mom and dad find out. They are finally giving me some freedom, and you want to go and ruin it…for a race?'_

'_**But Sasu-kun will be there!'**_

'_We're not going. That's final.'_

Sakura and Inner Sakura ended their mini mind battle as Takeshi and Yuki could only stare in confusion at their daughter. Sakura nervously laughed and finished off her breakfast.

"Eh hehehe, umm…" the pinkette started to say but stopped when her father held his hand up.

"It's alright. You do the same thing your mother used to do when we were younger." Yuki gasped and hit Takeshi on his arm.

"I wasn't that bad!" she argued causing Sakura to narrow her eyes.

"Wait a minute…I'm not that bad either!" The trio laughed and giggled. Family quality time was a necessity to the Haruno household.

Takeshi cleared his throat and caught the two ladies in his life's attention.

"Sakura, there is someone that your mother and I would like you to meet after you come back from hanging out with your friends." Sakura looked between both of her parents with a questioning look upon her face.

"Who is it?" Yuki grinned and sipped her coffee.

"It's a _surprise_."

* * *

Later that morning, Sakura showered, and got dressed for some shopping time with her girlfriends. She wore a pink and taupe floral dress that was short and thin strapped and came up a few inches above her knees along with brown combat boots and a brown satchel. Her hair was left long and wavy to her waist. Sakura lighted dabbed on some makeup and lined her eyes with brown eyeliner. She placed a pair of Ray Bans over her eyes to shield them from the sun's harmful rays and she made her way down the street to Ino's house.

She rapped on the door three times and rang the bell to the Yamanaka compound. Instantly, Ino opened the door and engulfed her best friend in a hug.

"Hey! Wow, you look great Sakura-chan." Ino grinned. Sakura laughed.

"Well so do you Ino-chan!" Ino placed her hands on her hips and struck a pose as she modeled her latest outfit. She wore sailor's dress which had a short navy blue skirt coming up above her stomach with 4 gold buttons down the middle, two on each side. Her top was a navy blue and white striped tee that was tucked into the skirt. She wore white flats and also had a pair of sunglasses on top of her golden locks. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high pony tail with her fringe covering her right eye.

The girls made their way over to the living room where Hinata and Tenten waited. Both girls turned around to see Sakura and Ino.

"Hey guys!" The darker haired girls chimed. The lighter haired girls greeted them back.

Tenten and Hinata both got up from their seats and made their way over to Sakura and Ino. Tenten was sporting a green and brown striped, off shoulder sweater with a stone washed pair of high waist shorts and a pair of dark green converses. Her chocolate tresses were in two low pig tails. She had around her, her dark down satchel filled with her essentials.

Hinata wore a crocheted halter dress with a set of three ruffles cascading down to her knees. The first layer of ruffles was navy blue, then a deep purple, and finally lavender. She accompanied her dress with navy blue, strappy sandals and clutched a small whale shaped purse. Her raven, purple tinted hair was left down and pin straight.

"We look amazing." Ino stated and grinned more. The girls laughed.

"Okay, enough about looks, let's go shopping!" Sakura declared and all four girls hopped into Tenten's small 4 door car and made their way over to the Konoha Mall.

* * *

As the four girls arrived to the mall they made their way over to their favorite store, _Kunoichi Forever._ Ino ran to the shoe sections. Tenten made a dash to the shorts and jeans section. Hinata casually walked to the dresses up front. Sakura made her way over to the accessories.

Ino picked out a pair of purple, glitter stilettos. Her baby blue eyes gleamed at the sight of the shoes. The weren't that bad in price and Ino really wanted them for a special one year anniversary date that she had with Shikamaru coming up.

'_One whole year…I really do love my Shika-kun' _Ino sighed dreamily and hugged the pumps to her chest.

In the jeans section, Tenten already spotted a pair of boot cut jeans that had cuts all over them. It was just her style. When she tried the stone washed denim on, she gasped at how well the pair of pants fit her curves and toned legs.

'_Maybe I can make the infamous Hyuga Neji swoon over me, haha.'_ The brunette thought and giggled to herself.

In the dresses section, Hinata found a glorious orange, blue, and brown tribal dress. It was thinly strapped and stopped a couple inches above her knees. This dress would be perfect for her and it also happened to be her crush's favorite colors.

'_Oh Naruto-kun, I hope you notice me now.' _Hinata thought and blushed at a scene in her head of Naruto ogling at the sight of the raven haired girl in this dress. She shook her head with a smile on her face.

Sakura was alone in the accessories section, picking up random necklaces and bracelets. She noticed a table with varied earrings and such on it. Her hands instantly went for a pair of silver earrings. They were shaped like flowers and in the center they had an emerald gem. She admired the earrings so much that she too bought something at _Kunoichi Forever._

The four girls paid for their belongings and made their way out of the store. Endlessly, they walked throughout the large mall and spotted a few familiar faces.

"Shika-kun, Neji, Naruto!" Ino called out and waved. The said males turned in the direction of the voice and came over to them. The group of seven stood in the middle of the mall where a large fountain with musicians around it played.

"Funny meeting you all here." Tenten spoke first. She eyed Neji who in turn caught her gaze on him and smirked. The girl blushed a slight shade of pink and dared giving him her own smirk.

"We just needed to get out of our houses for a bit." The male Hyuga said. Next to him, Ino was all over Shikamaru giving him hugs and kisses.

"Ino! We're in public….so troublesome woman." The blonde's boyfriend muttered under his breath. Ino giggled and continued on with her antics. She looked at her girlfriends and with pleading eyes told them that she'd be having some alone time with Shikamaru. The three girls nodded and Ino dragged Shikamaru towards the mall exit.

"Hey wait a minute-" Shikamaru's distant voice called out but was later silenced as he and his beloved girlfriend left the premises.

"Ok…HI HINATA-CHAAAAN" Naruto called out and grinned like his foxy self. He enveloped the Hyuga girl in a hug. Hinata blushed crimson and nervously laughed.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata mustered out as she was still in his bone crushing hug. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the cute couple. They really needed to get a move on with being in a relationship. Suddenly an idea struck the rosette.

"Naruto, there's a new movie out. I think Hinata-chan wants to see it." Sakura grinned at Hinata who looked puzzled. The fox stopped his hug and looked at Hinata.

"Really Hinata-chan? Which movie? I'll take you to see it right now if you'd like!" He exclaimed and grabbed her hand. He led her away to the opposite side of the mall where the small theaters were.

"Wait…what- Sakura-chan!" Hinata gasped out as her voice faded away. Sakura and Tenten laughed and Neji rolled his eyes.

Sakura then realized that she was left with Neji and Tenten. How awkward…being a third wheel.

"Umm Tenten-chan, if you want I'll go home now." Sakura said. Her eyes scanned the mall quickly, looking for any sign of raven spiky hair. She found no one though.

Tenten shook her head. "I'll take you home Sakura-chan, don't worry." Both brunettes noticed that Sakura was in search of Sasuke.

"Sakura-san," Neji softly said. "He's not here with us." Sakura's eyes caste down as she sighed. "But he will be at the race tonight." Neji's eyes flickered to Sakura too see her agape reaction and then flickered back.

"I…I don't think I'm going. Sorry Neji." Sakura said. Tenten frowned.

"Mou…Sakura-chan..you and that Uchiha need to quit beating around the bush." Tenten declared as she crossed her arms. Sakura grunted.

"It's..complicated." The pinkette stated. "Look Tenten-chan, I'll just take the bus home. Why don't you and Neji hang out? I'm sure you'll have much more fun with him." Sakura winked and made her way out the exit, but not before missing Tenten blush a deep red. Neji smirked and waved good bye to Sakura as he pulled Tenten's elbow in the direction of a different part of the mall.

* * *

"Seems as if all my friends are happy…but me." Sakura grew saddened by this. She wished Sasuke and her would quit playing games so that they could finally be a couple. She's been in love with the boy since they were five for Pete's sake! Sakura frowned and waited at the bus stop. The afternoon breeze felt nice on her bare legs and arms. In the corner of her eye she noticed a couple of males staring intently at her. She hugged her satchel a bit closer to her as well as her small shopping bag. The moment she did that, the duo of men walked towards her.

"Hey cutie." One of the ghastly men said to her. He had bright orange spiked hair and heated red eyes. He licked his lips slightly. Sakura backed away and ignored the men. The bus would be here any minute.

"Oi Jugo, the brat's not interested in you. Maybe it's me she's after, heh." Another man said. He had shoulder length silver hair and purple eyes that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. These characters looked odd to be apart of Konoha.

"Neh Suigetsu, you're scaring the little flower." The one named Jugo said and maliciously grinned. Sakura cringed.

"Pl-Please leave me alone." She stuttered. The men laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think so princess." And Suigetsu lunged to trap the cherry blossom between him and his partner. Sakura screamed.

"Get yourselves away from her." A dark, defying voice broke in. Sakura spilled tears from her eyes and viewed her savior.

"Whoa there buddy. Cut us some slack and stay out of **our** business." Jugo glared at the raven haired male.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as Suigetsu clamped a hand around her mouth. Muffled cries from Sakura tried to escape the tight hold that his hand had on her mouth.

Sasuke clenched his fists and punched Jugo square in the face. Sakura took the initiative to bite down hard on Suigetsu's hand. He instantly pulled away and yelled in pain.

"You bitch!" He was about to slap her and she cringed, waiting for the slap that never came. Sakura had closed her eyes, but when she reopened them she saw Sasuke taking on both men at the same time.

"Sasuke-kun…" She stared at her knight. He was pummeling those creeps to a pulp. She knew she had to stop him though before the police came and took Sasuke away. Sakura got up and instantly grabbed Sasuke's fisted hand away before he struck Suigetsu again.

"Sasuke-kun, stop it! They're already beaten badly. Let's go!" Sasuke glared at the two males and snarled. He wasn't done beating them up yet, but he saw the pleading look in Sakura's eyes and forced himself to calm down. Sakura saw him breathe heavily and for a moment, she thought she saw his eyes flash crimson and then fade back to black.

'_Must be my imagination.' _She quickly thought.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and led her to his car. As soon as they both were strapped in and ready, he drove off in an angry heap. From his rear view mirror, he could see Jugo and Suigetsu stand up and glare at the retreating car. Their faces were a broken mess and blood was dripping from the corner of their mouths. Sakura saw Sasuke's bruised and bloodied knuckles and quickly searched in her bag for a tissue.

At a red light she spoke to him. "Sasuke-kun..your hand." Sasuke glanced at the girl next to him, an angry expression still on his face. It quickly faded when he saw her terrified emerald eyes. Sakura took this moment to quickly take his hand in hers and clean it up a bit. Sasuke stared at the process wordlessly.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun for.." "What were you thinking Sakura." His voice sternly cut in. Sakura looked taken a back and brought her head down to stare at her knees. She fumbled with the hem of her dress nervously.

"I didn't think anything would-" "You didn't think. Do you know what could have happened if I wasn't there to protect you?" Sasuke interrupted once more. Sakura was on the verge of tears yet again.

"I'm sorry okay Sasuke-kun! I didn't know that would happen, but thank you for being there." Sakura shouted before he could interrupt her again. Sasuke stared at the girl and then back in front of him. He accelerated on the gas and drove faster.

Sasuke frowned and shook his head. He didn't mean to sound like a jerk but she _was_ in serious danger back there at the mall.

"It's fine, but don't think I'll always be there to rescue you. So, next time you're out all alone, be safe." He whispered as they were getting closer to her house. Sakura looked at him with dark green eyes. Sasuke quickly glanced at her and noticed that her eyes changed different shades of green. He quickly threw that thought out of his mind.

"Sakura I have to talk to you about something serious." The young Uchiha stated. Sakura waited for him to continue speaking.

"I can't…I can't see you anymore." He broke. Sakura felt her heart shatter. She waited twelve years to be with him and just as they were about to begin a relationship, he took it right from under her and erupted her whole world.

"You can't be serious Sasuke-kun." Sakura choked out. She clenched her fists to her heart in agony.

"It's better if we don't keep in contact anymore." Sasuke blatantly muttered. His eyes never met her own as he was afraid to see those viridian irises. He pulled the car up to her house.

"No Sasuke-kun. I won't lose contact with you now. Not when we're so close to being together at last." Sakura said more loudly as she fully faced him. He kept his hands on the steering wheel and still refused to look at her. "Do all the moments we've spent together mean nothing to you?" She spoke a little softer. He still couldn't look at her. "Were all the kisses we shared a joke then..?" She whispered, barely audible, but he heard every single word.

"No." He said the small word so freely. "Nothing mattered." The words shattered her world. Why was it so hard for him to just love her? Sakura choked back the tears.

"Then turn around and tell me it to my face Sasuke!" She yelled angrily. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes again but she fought them back.

Sasuke slowly turned to face her and glared that infamous Uchiha glare. "It didn't matter, Sakura." He hated himself, but it had to be done. Sakura could no longer hold back the tears and rushed out of his car. She slammed his door shut and ran inside her house. A mess and fury of tears along with hysterical crying erupted from the rosette girl.

Sasuke closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He needed to hit something, and fast. He drove off in a hurry, not looking back at the broken girl he'd just destroyed.

* * *

Sakura ran upstairs to her room in a mess and locked her room door. She threw herself on her bed and cried. She felt so heart broken and the tears would not stop spilling out of her eyes. She kept thinking what she ever did to deserve this kind of treatment.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Sakura hastily tried to stop her crying and cleared her throat. "Y-yes?"

"Sakura honey, are you okay? We have that special guest here to meet you at last." Yuki said from the other side of the door. Her voice sounded concerned by her daughter's sudden rush into the house.

"I'm fine mom. I'll be out in a few minutes." Sakura answered back while getting off her bed and heading to her vanity mirror. Yuki softly uttered back an 'okay,' and left to head downstairs.

Sakura looked in the wide mirror and sighed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, her make up had run off, and her hair was disheveled. She quickly reapplied her make up and combed out her hair until it was tangle free. Sakura looked in the mirror once more before adjusting her clothes a bit and then heading downstairs to see who their new guest was.

As soon as she entered the living room, she saw her father and mother talking to someone who had his back turned to them. He had short raven hair. _'Just like Sasuke..'_ she thought.

"Ah Sakura-chan, come here please." Takeshi motioned her over and Sakura came face to face with the guest. She gasped.

"Sai?" "Pleasure to meet you again Sakura-san." The said male replied and smiled. Yuki and Takeshi looked at each other and back at the two teens.

"Well since you two already know each other then this will be easy." Takeshi stated and continued to smile. Sakura raised a brow at her parents. What were they up to…

"Sakura-chan, Sai-kun will be your new fiancée." Yuki smiled as she said every word and Sakura gasped for the umpteenth time that day.

'_**We need to desperately get out of here.'**_ Inner Sakura pleaded.

* * *

_I just wanna run, hide it away_

_Run because they're chasing me down_

_I just wanna run, throw it away_

_Run before they're finding me out_

_I just wanna run_

_Run…. Run…. Run_

_Shocked? Yes? No? Well here you go, chapter 6 up and about! :D I'm quite pleased with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews once again and hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for chapter 7 ;)._

_Song is I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction._

_**-The Doll**_


	7. Won't Back Down

_Hello guys! Thanks for the reviews. :D Onwards to chapter 7! Ready to meet some evil villains? *devilish smirk*_

_Chapter 7: Won't Back Down_

The sun immediately disappeared from view and the night sky took over. Sakura had just found out the news that she'd be wed to Sai for business terms, because of her parents. After Sakura graduated college, her parents plan to give her away to Sai. Sakura was completely thrown off guard and utterly shocked as her parent's rash decision. She never expected her parents to be so old fashioned. Hell, she didn't even think people still had arranged marriages. Sakura didn't know whether to be deeply saddened by the fact that she will now never get to truly fall in love, or whether to be relieved. _Relieved_, because she could probably forget Sasuke now and move on with her life. She only wasted a mere _**twelve**_ years on that boy…no big deal, right?

The evening spent at the Haruno household felt very abrupt and sudden to Sakura. She tried to distance herself away from Sai and her parents a bit by sitting on the single person arm chair while her parents sat opposite of her on the loveseat. Sai sat adjacent to the Harunos on the long three-seater couch.

"So Sai, it is to my knowledge that you are in charge of your late father's military operations now. Correct?" Takeshi asked, trying to start up a conversation with the young man near him. Sai shifted in his seat and softly smiled at the elder Haruno.

"Yes, I run an organization that my late father Danzo built with just three men at first. Our commission has over two hundred people now, working to bring justice and order to our society." Sai stated. Sakura observed his facial features and noticed the comparisons that he had to Sasuke.

'_Hair black like a raven, eyes dark as night, flawless pale skin…He even wears the same dark colors as Sasuke..Navy blue v-neck sweater with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black jeans…Kami-sama.' _She thought and inwardly sighed.

"So Sai-kun, how old are you again?" Yuki asked with a gleam in her eyes. Sai looked at her.

"I am nineteen years old Haruno-san." Sai politely replied. Sakura looked between the three of them. Nineteen years old and he was already the head of the military. _Impressive._

"Sai-san,-" You may call me –kun if you wish Sakura-chan. We are engaged after all." Sai interrupted. "Right…Sai_-kun_, not to seem rude or impudent but umm, why are we getting married?"

Before Sai could answer, Yuki spoke up. "Well it's for your safety Sakura-chan." Sakura gave a confused look to her mother.

"Safety from what?" the younger Haruno asked, her tone becoming harsh.

"War." Takeshi declared. Sai merely nodded his head in agreement.

"You are marrying me off to some military head, just so he can protect me from the outside world?" Sakura steamed. The trio looked alarmed at her outburst.

"Sakura-chan! Behave!" Yuki scolded. Sakura looked at her mother and clenched her teeth together, trying to fight back her erupting voice.

"It is not only for your safety Sakura-chan, but to also protect our family. With a strong alliance like this, we will be one of the safest families in all Fire Nation." Takeshi announced. Sakura wanted to slam her head on the nearby coffee table. Did her parents go completely mad within the last few days?

"Are you guys complete psychos?" Sakura screeched. Sai looked between the arguing family and remained silent. "What war is happening right now that needs you to protect me constantly?" the pinkette raged.

"Sakura Haruno! You will not raise your voice like that in this house. You will obey the rules that your father and I have deemed and you **will** marry this man. End of discussion." Yuki glared and shouted. Her blood was boiling at her daughter's outburst.

"Haruno-san, I think I should get going. I'm sorry for the trouble that I have caused here, but hopefully Sakura-chan will like the idea of being the wife of a military head sooner or later." Sai broke in before another argument started. He turned to Sakura and took her right hand in his bigger, calloused hands. Sakura looked shocked at the gesture. "Sakura-chan, fare thee well, and until we meet again. I _promise_ to protect you for as long as I live Sakura-chan." Sai kissed the back of her hand and flashed her a devilishly handsome smile. Sakura remained silent, frozen on spot at the Knightly gesture and words that Sai had spoken to her.

Yuki and Takeshi noticed her silence and bid Sai a farewell also. Before her parents could say anything else to her, Sakura ran upstairs to her room and locked the door. Yuki suspected that she'd go right to bed after this long, eventful day. Takeshi groaned, a raging head ache was forming. He too, decided to go to bed as did Yuki.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura sat on her balcony chair and hugged herself. She cried. She cried the tears that had been spilling out of her eyes the entire day. She was ruining herself this way. Sakura didn't deserve anything that was happening to her. She needed to desperately escape. Half of her mind was telling her to run away and head to that race tonight. She knew that Sasuke would be racing…maybe, just maybe if she could talk to him then they'd be able to work out their problems. However, the other part of her mind begged her to remain home. It was past midnight by now. It was dangerous for her to be out so late if she did go to that race. The broken girl was confused between both choices.

'_**Neh, we should just go.' **_

'_No. I refuse to go to that race.'_

'_**You promised me that I could come out again during the next race. The next race is tonight and whether you like it or not, I'm going to that damn race to win back Sasuke.'**_

'_We are NOT going anywhere. You forget that I can fight you off inner.'_

'_**Tch. Not for long my dear.' **_

The next thing Sakura knew, she was clutching her head and groaning. Inner Sakura really wanted to take over her body for now, and there was no way she'd be able to fight her off. Sakura was too weak from the day's events to fight off her inner conscious so she gave in to desire and temptation.

Sakura walked back inside her room and quietly opened her door. She pressed her ear against her parents' bedroom door to make sure that they were sleeping. When she heard their soft snores she smirked. They were fast asleep and would have no idea about tonight. The rosette tip toed back to her room, and locked her door without a sound. She headed to her closet and pulled out a black thin strapped camisole, and a high waist blood red skirt. The skirt was about 5 inches above her knees. She tucked her camisole inside the skirt and threw a black faux leather bomber jacket on. She left it unzipped. Sakura pulled on her black combat boots and grabbed a small red clutch purse. She dabbed on her face light makeup and thickly lined her eye with black. Sakura tousled her hair and gave one final look in the mirror.

"Sasuke can't resist me forever heh." She whispered. She made her way over to the balcony outside her room and grabbed onto the vines that grew right by her house.

'_Don't do it…'_ Outer Sakura chimed, trying to force Inner Sakura to stop.

'_**Stop being scared. I'm tired of you living a life of what if's and regrets. This ends tonight.'**_ Inner Sakura demanded and Outer Sakura remained silent.

Sakura made her way down the vines and broke into a quick sprint to the race. It's probably almost starting time so she ran as fast as she could to the Hokage Mountain which was rather close to her house.

* * *

Konan and Pein were in their positions, sitting in a sleek black car, waiting for the race to begin. They had their communicators ready in their ears and their weapons were easily concealed.

"Deidara." Pein called through his ear piece. Konan looked at her husband as he spoke to their comrade.

"Yes Pein?" Deidara's muffled response came.

"Where are you and Sasori?" The orange haired Yakuza member added. Konan was high on alert as her pale blue eyes continued to scan their surrounding area for any suspicious behavior.

"We're on the opposite side of the mountain. Waiting for the race to begin." Deidara said.

"Be alert for Mitsuki. Fugaku said they'd be here tonight." Pein added in. After Deidara said yes they ended their communication.

"Pein," Konan started, "Look over there, that orange haired boy and silver haired boy." Pein looked over at the two said boys and narrowed his eyes. "I recognize them from Sound. They must be the Mitsuki heiress's bodyguards." Pein nodded his head in agreement and flicked on the communication device to tell Deidara and Sasori.

"They're here after all.." Konan whispered and ran her hand over her concealed knife.

* * *

On the ancient Hokage Mountain, an enormous crowd of people swarmed around the sides, and waited for the eventful race that was be happening in just a few moments. There would be seven racers tonight. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and three unknown racers, apparently from outside Konoha were all at the starting line. Each person revved their engine. Loud roars came from the audience as the loudest revved car came from one of the unknowns. Sasuke was right next to him and glared through his window.

His mission was to throw the race and find out as much information as possible from the Mitsuki along with the help of his backup. Sasuke looked to his left and saw Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. He noticed that they all turned around behind them and tackled someone in a hug. Then he noticed a flash of pink hair. She was dressed incredibly…sexy and hot in Sasuke's mind.

'_No. She's here…'_ he thought and turned his face back to the front of the road. He was not going to let _some_ **girl** distract him now.

Sasuke accelerated and revved his engine more.

"Ne, ne teme, we're gonna kick their asses!" Naruto shouted out his window. Sasuke smirked.

"Of course dobe." He replied. Naruto gave him a thumbs up as the blonde revved his engine, making it purr. _'I'll do my best to impress you tonight Hinata-chan!'_ Naruto looked at the violet haired girl and grinned. Hinata saw his gaze on her and smiled.

"Good luck Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out, loud enough for him to hear. She waved at him and blushed. Naruto widened his grin and waved back at her.

* * *

"Sakura-chan you made it! Just in time too!" Ino said after their hug. Sakura smiled and noticed the seven cars lined up for the race. Her eyes landed on Sasuke's black Nissan.

"Ne, ne, the race is going to start!" Tenten exclaimed as she pumped her fists in the air. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura cheered for the Konoha racers as did many others in the crowd.

The race announcer walked to the center of the starting line, in between Naruto and Shikamaru's cars. He took one last puff of his cigarette before dropping the bogey on the ground and stomping on it.

"Ready," He shouted. The racers revved their engines once more.

"Set," He yelled. The crowd cheered louder.

"GO!" The announcer exclaimed as the racers took off and left a trail of dust for the audience. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten screamed so loud for their Konoha Racers, that the males by them thought that they'd go deaf from all the fangirling.

At the bottom of Hokage Mountain, stood three dark characters. Two males and a female. The female was sitting on a black car's hood, sprawled out in a pose. What appeared to be her two bodyguards, stood by her sides, watching over her.

"They'll be here any second." A deep voice spoke. It belonged to one of her body guards.

"Yes. Finally I can show myself to Sasuke-kun." A feminine voice chirped. She adjusted her glasses a bit and smirked into the darkness.

"Yes Karin-san." Her bodyguards synonymously said.

* * *

During the race Sasuke was in second, with one of the unknown cars in first. He had Naruto trailing right behind with another unknown car closely following him. Neji and Shikamaru captured one car in between theirs and slowed down the unknown car's pace.

"Sasuke." Pein's voice rang in the Konoha members communicators. Not waiting for his reply, Pein continued on. "The car in front of yours is driven by one male named Zaku. The one trailing Naruto is a girl named Kin. The last car in between Hyuga and Nara is a male named Dosu. All reside in the _Sound Village_. The same village that the Mitsuki are from."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he excelled less on the gas, swerving to the right in a sharp turn.

"Don't throw the race by the way." Pein added and cut off his communication device. Sasuke grinded his teeth and drove faster. He needed to surpass that Zaku guy now, but they were neck and neck in this race. He was already at 110 mph. He accelerated less on the gas petal, making it drop to a low 40 mph. Next Sasuke quickly turned the wheel, but not into a full lock, and disengaged his clutch quickly. Once he felt the car starting to slide, he re-engaged the clutch and with a quick counter steer, he applied the throttle smoothly.

Sasuke smirked as he was now in the lead.

"Teme! Good jo-" Naruto's voice cut off and all that was heard was a loud crash. Sasuke reached the finish line and inwardly panicked. What was that crash…

He looked behind him and noticed Neji, Shikamaru, Rin, and Dosu's cars but two other cars were missing. _'Naruto!' _Sasuke thought and quickly jumped out of his car.

At the bottom of the mountain, the floods of people rushed down to see what had been the outcome. The four girls made their way to the front and searched for their Konoha Racers. Hinata gasped.

Towards the bottom of the steep mountain, two cars were crashed into each other. A pale purple car and an _orange sports car_.

"NARUTO- KUN!" Hinata screamed with all her might. Ino and Tenten held Hinata back from the wreckage. Tears spilled out of Hinata's pale eyes as her voice erupted in violent sobs.

Sasuke ran to both cars and tried to see where Naruto was. He was no where to be found in the car. _'Did the impact fling him out the window?'_ Sasuke thought, but he then noticed that Naruto's windshield was cracked, but it didn't show any signs of someone being flung out the window.

"Ugh…" someone grunted. Neji and Shikamaru ran to the low grunt as did Sasuke. Hinata's sobs softened as she saw Sasuke and Neji carry a bruised Naruto. Sasuke had his left arm supporting Naruto while Neji had his right arm supporting the fox. Naruto's feet dragged a bit but they managed to get him away from the collision. Hinata hiccupped and ran to Naruto.

Sakura sighed in relief that Naruto was alright, but she looked at the other victim of the accident.

Rin and Dosu looked at Zaku and determined that he had died. It had been a fatal impact and Zaku immediately had passed away. Rin and Dosu looked at each other and nodded. Dosu reached in his back pocket and pulled out a gun.

Sakura screamed. "He's got a gun!" The crowd screamed and went wild. They all fled in different directions as Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru stayed and stood their ground. Neji handed off Naruto to Hinata and Tenten.

"Take him out of here and all of you leave!" Neji ordered. The four girls latched on to Naruto and helped him over to behind a few cars.

_BANG_

Dosu's shot echoed in the air. He had fired a shot to the sky and smirked.

"You Konoha trash killed a member of our gang." Dosu remarked as he looked at the three men in front of him. He gave Kin a signal and she whistled loud enough for a group of ten men to run around the three Konoha men. "So to make it fair, it will be…a life for a life." Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru looked between the three of them and nodded.

"This is gonna be fun.." Neji stated and smirked. Shikamaru sighed. Dosu and Kin backed away and let the henchmen take care of the three.

"But so troublesome."

Sasuke balled his fists and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, crimson orbs took over his usual onyx.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled as he lunged for two oncoming attackers. Neji and Shikamaru separated also and started fighting the others. From behind the cars, the girls and Naruto could see the entire fight.

"Why does Sasuke have red eyes?" Ino exclaimed as she saw the raven haired male take down another villain. Sakura knew that she wasn't imagining his eyes changing colors all those times she saw them flicker red and then back to black.

"Its…it's a long story Ino" Naruto stated as he coughed. Hinata frowned and rubbed his back. Naruto slightly smiled at her.

They went back to staring at the intent battle. Just then four figures appeared and Sakura and Ino gasped.

"Deidara?"

"Sasori?" The two cousins of the gasping girls faced them and gulped.

"Oh.." "Shit." Sasori said as Deidara finished his sentence for him. "Ah…Ino-chan we'll explain later."

Deidara, Sasori, Pein and Konan all got in fighting stances and helped the other boys with the fight. One by one the gang of Sound members dropped.

Dosu looked shocked and turned to Kin. They both nodded at each other and made a dash to their cars. They drove off at the speed of light just as Sasuke finished off the last gang member with a kick to his ribs.

Sasuke glared at the retreating cars and growled in anger. They got away before he could even begin to start his torture. Sasuke's eyes returned back to their normal charcoal black as his anger slowly diminished. He looked over to Neji and Shikamaru and saw that they were uninjured and heated as well. Black eyes traveled over to where the girls and Naruto hid. Sasuke made eye contact with Sakura. Black orbs stared into green gems and for the briefest moment, Sasuke swore he saw a blush rise to her cheeks, but quickly fade as she broke their eye contact.

Out of no where, there was a quiet clapping noise coming from the distance. It increased in volume as three figures approached the Konoha gang.

"My, my. What a job well done Sasuke-kun." A bitter feminine voice spoke. A black cloak and hood hid her eyes and body from the gang's view. Two larger cloaked males positioned themselves beside her as they trio made their way through the field.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the three figures. Shikamaru, Neji, Pein, Konan, Sasori, and Deidara stood behind the Uchiha in a line formation.

"Who are you?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. A horrid laugh came from the girl. She slowly unveiled her hood and discarded her cloak as she made eye contact with the Sharingan wielder. She was a mere few inches away from him now.

"I'm Karin, Sasuke-kun, your future wife." Karin closed the gap between them in a sealed kiss. Sasuke widened his eyes and pushed the red headed girl off him.

Sakura felt something inside of her rip apart even more. She couldn't stand the sight before her. She gripped her hands to her chest.

"Sakura-chan…"Naruto noticed her pain. With saddened blue eyes he gripped his longtime friend in a hug as Ino, Hinata, and Tenten encircled the duo in a hug as well.

"Sakura-chan, go home. We'll explain everything on Monday." Naruto said as he slowly got to his knees, gripping the car for support. Hinata kept her arm around his back just in case he hobbled down.

"If you want, we'll walk you home Sakura-chan." Tenten asked as she motioned between a nodding Ino and herself. Sakura shook her head.

"I'll be fine…I'll see you guys tomorrow." With one last look at the angry Uchiha, Sakura turned her back and left.

* * *

"Don't you realize that I refuse to marry you?" Sasuke growled out. Karin laughed.

"Oh no dear. Eventually you will marry me for the sake of your clan." Sasuke scowled. From the corner of his eyes he saw Pein nod his head as if allowing them to go forth and attack Karin's two bodyguards. Sasuke mouthed a 'no,' and Pein and the three eldest fighters backed down.

"Your clan will never get this Sharingan." Karin once again let out a howl of laughter. Her two bodyguards chuckled and finally revealed themselves. Sasuke glared harder.

"Ah stop with the glaring brat." Sasuke recognized that voice. It was Suigetsu's.

"Tch. Can't believe this is Karin-san's man." Jugo muttered while shaking his head. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"What is it that you want with me for real?" Sasuke asked as he activated his Sharingan once more. Karin smirked.

"Well…I want you all to myself," Karin licked her lips "but the clan head has something special in stored for you." She gave a malicious smirk. Red eyes gazed over the confused and annoyed faces. "Seems like its getting late and we'll need to be heading back home. But don't worry Sasuke-kun, we'll be seeing each other _very_ soon." Karin blew a kiss to Sasuke who in turn looked disgusted. He watched the three Sound members retreat to their car and leave the premises.

"Sasuke." Pein spoke up. Sasuke glanced at the older man. "Let's report back to Fugaku-san." Sasuke nodded as he turned to face Pein's group. Over his should Sasuke called out to Neji and Shikamaru.

"Get them out of here." He nodded his head towards the girls and Naruto indicating that Neji and Shikamaru should take them all home. With a curt nod from his two friends, Sasuke hopped into his car and drove off in a fury of debris and leaves. Pein and Konan followed suit, along with Sasori and Deidara not trailing far behind.

* * *

'_They know. God damn.'_ The raven haired man thought as he drove home. _'I'm just gonna have to explain to them all…on Monday.' _Sasuke sighed as he pulled into his driveway. _'This is so __**annoying**__.'_

The ebony haired man got out of his Nissan, and beeped it off. He made his way inside his abode to now discuss further information on what could be happening to him during this whole situation.

He took his seat in front of his father as many Yakuza members gathered around him. Fugaku gave a stern look to Sasuke, but concern filled his eyes.

"I **won't** back down from them, not now or ever father." The youngest Uchiha member spoke with his sultry deep voice.

* * *

_You can sound the alarm_

_you can call out your guards_

_you can fence in your yard_

_you can pull all the cards_

_but I won't back down_

_oh no I wont back down_

_Oh no_

_Did you all enjoy this jam packed chapter? Okay, I know that there is a lot going on, but you'll all see how everything falls into place sooner or later ;P Thanks for the reviews once more 3!_

_Son is by Eminem ft. Pink- Won't Back Down_

_**-The Doll**_


End file.
